Bodoamat
by YeoniKim
Summary: GS Kim kai,Oh sehun Namja. Hunkai ,Chankai,Chambaek. Yeoja berandalan yang bertemu musuh bubuyutan disekolah barunya,sehingga awal pertengkaran dimulia antara mereka
1. chapter 1

Autors:YeoniKim

Cast: Kim kai ,Oh sehun ,Kim Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun

Ada beberapa nama pemain tambahan lain juga.

Aku hanya menulis cerita untuk hiburan kalian chingu , jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau typo, Cerita ini No Copas! Imagine sendiri!

Bahasa nya baku? Engga.. :)

Kalo yang suka nya bahasa baku ya gak usah baca. Kalo pun penasaran silahkan baca.

Chap 1.

Happy reading...

Kai pov

hari ini pertama gue masuk kesekolah baru gue SM high school ,gue pindah karena gue di usir dari sekolah JYP high school lebih tepat nya si Dikeluarin ! Ck!

Plakk ,gue meringis sambil megang kepala gue yang sukses dijitak mommy gue yang sekarang ada didepan gue

"Mommy apa apaan sihh... sakit tahu!"

Gue terus meringis kesakitan dan pasang muka cemberut

"Kamu tuh ga cuma sekali dua kali ya kai dikeluarin kaya gitu ,mommy pusing tau gak"

"Yaelahh mom udah biasa kali"ucap gue santai

Plakk ,gilaa mommy gue jitak gue lagi ,gue elus elus kepala gue sambil mandang mommy gue dengan sebel

Mommy gue tetep aja tuh pasang muka marahnya ,oiya daddy gue gak ada ,ayah gue adalah seorang CEO ,sibuk banget ...mommy gue disainer,pasti kalian nanya gue dimana sekarang saat ini gue ada dimeja makan,gue jadi males makan gara gara ocehan luhan mommy yang ga ada titik komanya.

"Pokok nya setelah sekolah di SM high school harus berubah sikapnya ,dan kamu disana ada oppa mu !! kalau kamu bisa bertahan di Sekolah itu mommy kasih Mobil lamborghini yang pernah kamu mau " mata gue membulat terkejut sama omongan mommy gue yang ga bisa dipercaya,yang mommy bilang bakal dikasih lamborgini

"Serius"

"Apanya ?" Mommy yang gangerti ucapan gue,menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Yang itu" jawab gue singkat

"Yang mana!"

"Yang mommy bilang bakal dikasih lamborghini... !!" ucap gue frustasi

Plak

"Kamu itu makanya kalo ngomong dilanjutkan jangan setengah setengah!"

"Aww.. mommy jangan mukul kepala terus sakit tahu!"

"Ne arraseo mian sayang.." ucap mommy sambil tersenyum lebar ,kepaksa banget senyumnya

"Iya iya aku maafin,tapi mommy serius bakal ngasih aku lamborghini?"ucap gue, Gue emang kalo ngomong sama nyokap ya aku-kamu ,masa lo-gue ga sopan dong ..wkwk

Mommy gue ngangguk sambil tersenyum

"Oke mom"

"Ada syaratnya" Kata mommy

"Apa?"

"jangan cari ribut!"

"Oke"

"Jangan Jail !"

"Oke"

"Harus nurut apa kata sangsaenim"

"OKE"

kali ini gue sambil ngangguk,gue langsung berdiri nyamperin mommy gak lupa mencium pipi mommy sebelum pergi

"Jangan Nakal Kim kaii.." Teriak mommy

"IYA MOM" kata gue setengah berteriak karena gue udah berjalan ninggalin mommy.

Akhirnya gue pun berangkat ke sekolah baru gue. Dan gue nyamperin mobil gue gue harus segera berangkat karena supir gue udah nunggu.

Plakk ! Tangg

Gila baru aja gue mau masuk, belakang kepala gue kena kaleng minuman yang dilempar yang gue yakin berasal dari dalam mobil merah yang lewat disamping kanan gue,gue liatin terus tuh mobil

"Sialan !!"umpat gue sambil ngelus kepala gue , apes banget kepala gue,gue ngehentak kaki berkali kali,kesel gue pagi pagi udah ada yang nyari ribut

"Gue sumpahin ban lu bocor dasarr gilaaa !!" Teriak gue karena ngeliat tuh mobil gak berhenti

kemudian dengan sebel gue masuk mobil dan menutup nya cukup keras.

Kai pov end~

Sehun pov

"Siapa gadis itu ?" Tanya gue pada supir didepan gue

"Hmm dia itu anak tetangga sebelah Tuan muda"

"Yang mana?" Gue masih bingung gak ngerti maksud ajhussi lee

"Yang rumah nya disamping kiri tuan muda"

"Rumah megah yang berwarna putih? itu kan rumah kim chanyeol,emang dia pindah?"

Gue lihat ajhussi lee menggeleng,dia tetap fokus pandangan nya kedepan karena sedang menyetir ,gue tambah gak ngerti. Hmm.. Ya gue lihat tadi tuh yeoja lagi didepan rumah kim chanyeol,sayangnya gue gak jelas lihat mukanya

"Kenapa ajhussi hanya menggeleng?" gue bertanya karena ajhussi ga jawab pertanyaan gue

"Begini tuan muda Oh...itu memang rumah Tuan muda kim chanyeol,tapi tidak pindah,sepertinya yeoja muda tadi adik nya,saya tidak tau juga Tuan muda...karena saya baru pertama kali melihat yeoja itu"

"Hmm begitu ya" ucap gue sambil berdehem ajhussi lee cuma ngangguk

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya sampai disekolah.

ajhussi lee menghentikan mobil nya dan kemudian turun bukain pintu buat gue. Setelah gue turun gue langsung berjalan masuk kedalam Sekolah,Sekilas gue melihat diatas gerbang sekolah yang tertulis besar SM HIGH SCHOOL ,Luar biasa sekolah yang isinya adalah anak anak orang kaya raya ,pandai,cerdas,dan berbakat.

"Sehun~ssi" gue langsung mencari sumber suara yang sangat gue kenal,gue lihat byun baekhyun yang berada jauh didepan gue, yeoja cantik itu menghampiri gue ,gue juga sambil jalan nyamperin dia

"Ada apa?" Tanya gue pas udah sampe didepan nya ,baekhyun ngikutin gue dari belakang karena gue gak nanggepin dia dan terus berjalan masuk melewati koridor sekolah

"Sekolah SM kedatangan yeoja berandalan"

Gue langsung nengok ke arah baekhyun saat dia berucap seperti itu.

"Siapa?"

"OH FUCKING SEHUN! DASAR ALBINO!"

Kata kata itu ...Gue terkejut, siapa yang berani berani nya ngatain gue! Sialan ! Suara itu ,suara yeoja! Ckk ,gue langsung mencari sumber suara, hm orang nya ada didepan gue ,sambil tangan nya dilipat didada,matanya melotot ke arah gue,gila nihh yeoja mau ngajak ribut pagi pagi begini sama gue.

Ayo dah gue jabanin !!

Tbc.

Delete or next (?) ... :(

Kasih semangatnynya dong jangan lupa reviewnya ,kalo mau lanjut aku akan langsung update..

Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

"Oppaaa~"

 ** _Chanyeol Pov_**

Greb

Gue langsung bales pelukan adik gue yang langsung mengambur tiba tiba dipelukan gue ,adik gue yang udah gadis sicantik berkulit tan bernama kim Kai. Gue pun ngelepasin pelukan nya dan memandang wajah yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ke arah gue

"Oppa kenapa pas gue kemarin pulang ,Oppa ga ada?"

"Oppa itu nginep dirumah apartemen temen.. dan gak tau kalo kai bakal pulang dari jeju"

Ya memang dia terlalu mendadak dan buru buru dateng ke seoul dari jeju dimana Sekolah Jyp nya disitu,bahkan gue gak tau sama sekali maksud kepindahannya juga

"Terus kai kenapa pindah? Mommy belum cerita"

"Ya elah oppa kaya kaga tau gue aja gue dikeluarin gara gara gue ribut sama anak pemilik sekolah , gue hajar sampe babak belur..karena dia berani berani nya ngatain gue"

Gue liat muka kai cemberut kesel ,gue menghela nafas sampe geleng geleng gak percaya adik gue bisa dikeluari

"Serius? Namja atau yeoja"

"Namja" Ck!

"Yaudah yo"

kemudian gue memegang tangan kai dan membawa kai pergi keruang kepala sekolah SM.. karena gue jengah banget ngeliatin yeoja yang natap sinis ke adik gue.

"Yaudah kalo lu ga mau dikeluarin lagi dari sekolah lu jangan cari masalah disini,oke" ucap gue sambil liat muka kai dari samping kai hanya mengangguk ,gue pun mengalihkan pandangan nya lagi

"Mobil merah flat S 094 ,Oppa kenal gak sama mobil itu?" Gue langsung ngeliat kai yang nanya mobil sehun tiba tiba ,itu mobil sehun sahabat gue ,sekaligus tetangga gue.

"Kenapa?"

"Oppa !! Gue nanya malah balik nanya!"

"Iyaiya itu mobil Oh sehun,kenapa emang?"

"Oh jadi namanya Oh sehun"

"Iya"

"Dia sekolah dimana?"

"SM high school sekelas sama gue"

Gue ngeliat kai tanpa ekspresi sama sekali gak jelas msksudnya apa..

Kai ngelepasin tangan gue

"Oppa biar gue sendiri aja ke ruang Kepala sekolahnya,Gue duluan yaa oppa bye"

"Emang lo tau ruangan nya dimana?"

Kai cuma ngangguk kemudian berlari kecil ninggalin gue. Gue pun balik arah menuju kekelas gue.

Biarin lah dia sendiri toh udah gede.

"Chan"

"Apa lay?" Kata gue saat lay manggil gue.

"Anterin gue kuy"

"Kemana?"

"Keruang kepala sekolah"

"Yaudah tunggu ya gue naro tas dulu"

"Oke dah gue tunggu disini" gue pun cuman ngangguk setelah naro tas gue pun keluar lagi mau nganterin lay si namja tampan kelahiran china itu.

 ** _Chanyeol pov end~_**

 ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _Kai Pov_**

Hey! Apa salah gue ,setiap gue lewat mata mata yeoja natap sinis ke arah gue ,ada yang melotot juga ke arah gue ,busett minta dicongkel apa ya matanya.. Bodoamat lah gue jalan terus kemudian gue pun berhenti dikerumunan namja yang gue denger lagi ngomongin gue

"Hey Manis lo mau kemana?" Ck gila berani banget ngegoda guee

"Mau gabung sama kita ya,sini sini" ucap namja rambut klimis yang natap genit ke arah gue, woy muka lo !Gila tangan gue gatel rasanya pengen nonjok tuh muka ,tapi gue tahan karena gue nyamperin mereka ada maksud lain,Jangan emosi kai.

Gue pun tersenyum manis ke arah mereka ,kepaksa itu juga... Karena gue orang nya jarang tersenyum kata nya sekali nya gue tersenyum langsung tergila gila sama gue , buset kai lebay amat jangan salahin gue salahin autornya *plakk(bodo kai ah!)

Tatapan mereka kaya nafsu gitu ngeliatin body gue...

Anjirr! Dasar Namja mesum!

"Gue mau nanya dong?!"

"Nanya apa?" Kata si namja berambut klimis tadi

"Lo kenal Oh sehun gak ?!" Ucap gue tanpa basa basi ya itu maksud gue nyamperin mereka

"Kenal" ucap namja berambut pirang .

busett ganteng juga nih namja

"itu orang nya" tiba tiba dia nunjuk diarah kiri gue, pandangan gue pun ngikutin telunjuk nya "Yang pake tas hitam merah tuh yang lagi ngomong sama yeoja"

Gue cuma ngangguk ngangguk

"makasih ,Bye!" Ucap gue sambil berlalu pergi sebelum para namja itu mengintrupsi gue

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang gue hempasin dengan kasar,gue berjalan menghampiri yang nama nya Oh sehun

"OH FUCKING SEHUN ,DASAR ALBINO!"

yang dipanggil langsung menoleh mandang gue gak suka gitu.

Tangan gue ,gue lipat didada ,pandangan gue tajem natap dia.

Ehh tunggu kai ko dia ganteng banget yakk..

Putih lagi... pantes aja gue sebut albino..

Tapi masa iya si dia bisa ganteng banget gitu..

Busett sorotan matanya datar tapi tajem coy..

Bego lahh ,ngapain mikiran yang ngga ngga kan sekarang gue mau bales dendam..

"Hehh" telunjuk gue tepat di depan mukanya "lo yang ngelemparin gue pake kaleng minuman itu kan?! Sakit tau!"

Iya sakit tau! Kepala gue sampe pusing nih walaupun ga sepusing tadi..

Ini namja didepan gue datar banget orangnya.. gue omelin juga biasa aje ,kaya kaga ada dosa gitu sama gue 'WTF

"Ohh jadi lo orang nya" dia nunjuk jidat gue pake jari telunjuk nya dengan cepat gue singkirin tangan dia

"Iya ! Lo harus minta maaf sama gue!"

"Kalo gue gak mau gimana"

"Ya harus lah! Lo tuh udah salah harusnya minta maaf!" Idihh nih namja datar banget muka nya asli pengen nonjok mulu gue

Njirr wajah nya ngedeketin wajah guee...

Mampus ni orang mau ngapain

Ahh gila bibir nya deket banget sama bibir gue..

OH FUKCING SEHUN !!!!...

Plakk

Tamparan dari gue yang sukses mendarat dipipi kanan nya,gimana ngga tinggal berapa senti doang tuh bibir kena gue ,kan gue kesel.

"Mampus lo ! Dasar cabul" dia natap kesel gitu ke arah gue

"Akhh gila maksud lo apaan nampar gue?!"

Anjayy ni namja bego atau gimana sih ,ga bakal gue tampar kalo dia gak kaya gitu.

"Kim Kai ,Oh sehun"

Oppa?

Iya itu suara chanyeol oppa gue langsung nengok kebelakang

gue nyengir aja seolah ga ada apa apa

"Lo ngapain disini?"

"Ohh ini oppa gue ada urusan sama Oh Sehun!"

"Siapa sih ni cewek ! Pagi pagi udah nampar gue!" Kata sehun sambil nunjuk gue pake dagunya tangan nya ngelus pipi kanan nya yang ditampar gue cukup keras.

Mampus lo !!

Oppa langsung natap gue ga ngerti gitu

"Apa yang udah lo lakuin kai"

"Nampar dia" tunjuk gue pake dagu kemudian pandangan gue langsung ke bawah sambil menghentakan kaki gue. Gue gamau lihat ekspresi wajah chanyeol oppa,

suruh siapa si albino deket deketin wajahnya gitu ke muka gue.

"Heh ,Kim kai anak baru!" Siapa yang manggil gue.

Oh ini yeoja yang sekarang disamping sehun! Buset muka nya kesel gitu sama gue..

Lah apa apaan nih.kenapa kali ni orang mau jadi pahlawan gitu buat si albino!?

Hmm siapa nih cewek?!

Ko cantik bangett!

Apa dia pacar nya si albino

Ah kagak mungkin kali..

Emhh.. cantik sih tapi sayang body nya ga sexy kaya gue.

Lah iyaa.

Karena gue punya body yang banyak dibilang orang orang gue tuh sexy,dada juga besar ,bibir manis gue yang tebel berwarna pink padahal gue gak pake lipstik.

Sangat menggoda ... iya lah hanya kai..

Bersyukur gue gak krempeng kaya dia.

Hahaha

Ahh ini cewek didepan gue ini mah kaya nya siCabe disekolah SM.

"Jangan cari masalah lo disini,lo gatau apa kalo Sehun itu anak pemilik sekolah SM ini"

Gue berantem lagi sama anak pemilik Sekolah ,jiahh ilah udah biasa,Mau dia anak pemilik sekolah ,anak raja,anak konglemerat ,anak sapi ,anak singkong apa?! Ckk !! apapun lah derajat orang tuanya gue ga perduli !

"Ya terus?"

"Lo jangan macem macem lo mau gue laporin ke orang tuanya?"

 **.** **.** **.** **Tbc...**


	3. 3

"Silahkan gue ga perduli" ucap kai sambil tangan nya dilipat didada

"Aishh" tangan baekhyun terangkat ingin menampar kai sebelum akhirnya ditahan sama chanyeol,kai cuma melotot natap baekhyun

Kai ngelepasin tangan oppa nya,oppa nya keliatan kesel gitu natap baekhyun..

"Udah oppa soal ini biar gue yang urus" ucap kai sambil menatap oppanya kemudian beralih lagi kebaekhyun

"Yang ada masalah sama gue tuh si albino bukan lo!" Ucap kai kesel tepat didepan muka baekhyun

"Ehh udah si gak usah ribut" ucap Sehun melerai ,kai kemudian natap sehun dengan sinis

sehun memegang pundak baekhyun sambil berkata

"Udahh lo pergi aja gihh"

"Chan" Chanyeol cuma bisa berdehem saat nama nya dipanggil

"Lo pergi aja deh sama Baekhyun sekarang gua mau ngurus ini bocah" ucap sehun saat di akhir kalimatnya menunjuk kai pake sorotan mata tajamnya

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawa nya kekelas... Baekhyun itu pacarnya chanyeol. makanya chanyeol langsung membawa baekhyun

Baekhyun cuman bisa cemberut kesel dan pasrah saat tangan nya digandeng Chanyeol.

 ** _Kai pov~_**

gua sekarang tuh lagi didepan gerbang SM jam sekolah udah pulang

dan gue lagi nungguin si Oh Sehun si albino tadi pagi yang ribut sama gue.

Gue tuh masih ada urusan sama dia,gue masih kesel banget ,masa iya tadi tangan gue ditarik tarik gitu udah gitu dia bilang minta maaf dan ngasih banyak duit ke gue,tebusan untuk kepala gue yang udah kena kaleng katanya.

Anak orang kaya emang songong!

Ck!! emang nya gue apaan!

Dia gak tau apa kalo gue ini orang kaya! seriusan kaya, soalnya gue dapet warisan dari nenek gue mamahnya mommy gue ,dan nenek gue negasin ke anak anak nya kalo warisan setengah nya cuman buat gue

udah gitu yang setengahnya lagi dibagi bagiin sama rata ke anaknya,nah warisan setengah yang dikasih ke gue itu adalah hotel Zeus Gangnam..

gue pemiliknya sekarang ,anak nenek gue padahal ada 4 tapi warisan nya buat gue full setengahnya, karena gue ngerawat nenek dari gue Masih SMP ,dan nenek gue itu tinggal di jeju.. nah tau kan kalo gue itu pindah dari jeju.. gue harus balik lagi karena masalah sekolah dan gue gamau tinggal sendirian dijeju karena nenek gue kn udah meninggal setahun yang lalu.. kakek gue ? Gue gatau sampai sekarang wajahnya karena kakek gue meninggal dari gue masih kecil akibat kecelakaan.

Karena sekarang gue udah tinggal di Seoul gue setiap pulang sekolah akan berusaha ngecek keberadaan Hotel Zeus gangnam milik gue.. gak sering sih ,karena sesuai mood gue aja.

Gue serahin kerjaan gue yang seharusnya sebagai CEO ke Orang kepercayaan gue. Nama nya Kris ,dia lebih tua 8 tahun dari gue, umur gue sekarang 18.. gue percaya aja karena buktinya semua berjalan dengan baik dan gak ada kabar buruk tentang Hotel Zeus.

mungkin setelah nanti gue lulus gue yang akan langsung mengambil posisi Sebagai CEO.

Gue cape nih nungguin si Albino.

1 jam chingu.. asli nih orang dimakan setan sekolah apa ya! gue tanya ke Chanyeol oppa kata nya masih didalem.

gue celingak celinguk dari tadi gak keliatan batang hidungnya.

oiya gue baru tau kalo baekhyun itu pacarnya Oppa gue..

Si baekhyun cabe begitu kenapa dipacarin sama Oppa gue yang ganteng sihh..

akhh kesel sendiri gue jadinya gara gara si albino,lama lama gue bisa lumutan gara gara tuh orang

Beberapa detik kemudian gue lihat sehun.

Tapi sehun sama siapa? Dia gak sendirian tau

"Ngapain lo?" Tanya si sehun dengan muka datarnya saat gue udah didepan nya,gue liat disampingnya gue lihat sebentar dari atas sampai bawah ini yeoja bukan si baekhyun lho beda lagi.

Gue gatau yang jelas gue baru liat... 'Bae Irene' Nama yang ada diseragam nya jadi ternyata namanya irene .

"Chagi~ahh ini yeoja siapa si?!"

Chagi? Ohh jadi ini yeoja disamping nya tuh pacarnya ,pantesan aja ni yeoja meluk lengan nya si sehun.

Cantik sih.. tapi sinis banget.

"Dia ini orang yang ngefans aku dia tergila gila gitu,anak baru disekolah SM,belom juga kenal udah ngejar ngejar aku mulu"

Uekk.. asli gue pengen muntah ,ini orang kalo ngomong seenak jidatnya.

"Bener?" Tanya irene gak percaya ... dengan beberapa detik gue langsung punya ide

"Dia bohong banget!" Kata gue sambil nunjuk Sehun ,Irene langsung menatap sinis ke arah gue dengan penuh tanda tanya..pandangan gue beralih kesehun

"Sayang lo gimana sihh,kita kan udah lama pacaran dan apa ini maksudnya.. lo selingkuh sama cewek kaya gini" ucap gue sambil sinis ke irene

Akting!

Wahh berhasil akting gue buktinya si irene natap tajam si sehun dan ngelepasin tangannya

"ko kamu nembak aku,kamu bilang gak punya pacar"

"MWO?!! " Kata gue so histeris gitu sambil natap sehun sok sok'an gak percaya "Jadi selama gue tinggal dijeju begini,lo selingkuh?!"

"aku gak mau pacaran sama orang yang pembohong jadi lebih baik kita putus!" kata irene Gak lama irene langsung pergi dari hadapan gue sama Sehun. Sebelum irene berlalu ngelewatin gue dia natap sinis gitu ke arah gue ,gue sih cuek.

Sehun berlari mengejar irene.. dan gue malah ditinggalin.

Sialan! Dasar albino kunyuk!

gue sampe ngacak ngacak rambit gue frustasi

gue kok malah jadi ngerusak hubungan mereka.

Pantes gak sih? Ngga yak ?! Bodoamat lah abis gue kesel

Gue kalo udah kesel yaa banyak cara bakal ngelakuin apa aja.

tanpa pikir panjang dulu

Gue baru sadar kalo sikap gue ini lebih kejam dari pada nonjokin orang yang sampe masuk rumah sakit dirawat 6 bulan gara gara gue.. jadi tuh orang katanya koma-_-

untung gue kaya,gak sombong.

 ** _kai pov end~_**

 ** _autors POV_**

"Lo diputusin irene ?ko bisa?"

"iyaa kenapa hun.. lo selingkuh ya!"tuduh lay

"pasti karena udah ena-enain irene lo ya? ,baru juga tiga hari jadian hun"

omongan itu membuat sehun langsung menoyor kepala baekhyun ,baekhyun itu kalo ngomong suka asal

"lo kali tuh udah di ena enain sama Chanyeol" ucap sehun membuat chanyeol langsung mendelik

"lo kalo ngomong seenak jidat lo ye!"

kata chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun..

"Makanya suruh diem tuh mulut si baekhyun!"

"ehh kampret lo ko jahat amat si sama gue,kita tuh sahabatan udah lama ya!"

"Bodoamat" ucap sehun cuek sambil meminum jus nya

"Gabung ahh" Ucap kai yang tiba tiba ngambil tempat duduk didepan sehun.. dan langsung menarik minuman jus mangga milik sehun..

"ehh.. ehh! itu punya gue" sehun gak terima dia menarik jusnya tapi ga dapet dan malah buru buru dihabisin sama kai... yang lain cuman diem memperhatikan keduanya

"nihh.. makasih ya" kai meletakan nya didepan sehun tapi sayang jus nya udah abis

'brengsek banget si ni yeoja' maki sehun dalam hati sorotan mata tajam nya,tak henti hentinya lepas dari wajah kai

"Kai.. bisa sopan sedikit gak si sama kaka kelas" kai langsung mendelik ke arah baekhyun

"Hmm sehun tuh kakak kelas gue emang? kelas berapa si?! ko muka nya tua gitu? Dia gak cocok jadi kakak kelas cocok nya jadi om gue baekhyun eonni"

"Chanyeol.. ko adik lo ngeselin banget si, gue kan mau nikah sama lo,ntar bisa bisa gue perang mulu sama dia"

"Gapapa ,Perang Asikk"

"Kai udah si.. lebih baik lo pergi deh" Ucap Chanyeol membuat kai menyipitkan matanya kesal.

"Gak mau"

"Kai?" panggil lay yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kai.. Kai itu cantik makanya sampe buat Lay terpesona.

yang dipanggil langsung menoleh menatap wajah Lay

"kenapa Lay oppa?


	4. Chapter 4

_Sedikit gambaran.. Kalo aku ngebayangin mommy nya kai itu jung ji hyun.Tau kan? Kalo daddy nya kai itu Lee min Hoo._

 _karena menurut aku pas baca bisa kebayang wajahnya... tapi terserah temen temen aja sih :)_

 _Ok_

 ** _happy reading._**

 ** _Kai POV_**

Seoul memasuki musim dingin dan gue dari tadi ngegosok gosok kedua tangan gue, badan gue menggigil banget gue berusaha menahan dingin nya cuaca.

Gue harus nunggu Lay oppa dinamsan tower..gue ngga ngerti sebenernya mau ngapain. awal nya gue nolak tapi karena dia maksa gitu ya udah gue iyain aja.

Tadi siang pas dikantin sekolah yang gue dipanggil sama Lay Oppa itu gue diajak pergi dari situ dia mau ngomong 4mata sama gue.

Ehh ternyata ya itu dia minta ketemuan di Namsan tower

Ga lama akhirnya gue ngeliat dia berjalan nyamperin gue.

Maksudnya apa coba masa dia rapi banget gitu pake jas segala.

Gue malu sedangkan gue cuman pake jaket sutra tebal.. itu pun karena untuk menghangatkan tubuh gue aja, tapi Lay oppa. Ahh gila apa ya tu orang

Gue jadi takut sendiri ntar dia mati kedinginan lagi.

Dia tersenyum kecil sambil megang pundak gue

"Sebenernya mau ngapain Lay Oppa ngajak ketemuan disini segala?" Tanya gue,gue greget rasanya sama tuh bibir

Lagi lagi dia senyum ,kan gue gakuat Oppa.. senyum lo tuh manis banget lesung nya itu loh.

"Gue mau ngajak lo makan malem"

Diner gitu maksudnya? Ko gini amat si.. datar banget ga ada sisi romantisnya gitu

"Maksud lo dinner?"

Dia cuma ngangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian dia menarik tangan gue.

Gue diem aja,gue tau pasti gue mau dibawa kerestaurant.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya dia sambil buka buku menu restaurant

"Terserah Lay oppa aja deh" kata gue

Abis gue bingung mau makan apa gue canggung banget jalan sama orang yang baik kaya dia.ntah kenapa gue ga ngerti mungkin karena gue ini ga sebaik dia kali ya

Gak lama dia pun manggil pelayan nya

"Steakbeef nya 2 lemon tea nya 2" setelah dicatat pelayan nya pun pergi dan gue liat restaurant nya bagus juga. Gue baru pertama kali kesini karena abis dari jeju gue gak sempet jalan jalan di Seoul

"Kai selalu cantik" Gue langsung natap dia,ihh maksudnya apa dia ngomong gitu

"Ngga ko,gue mh biasa aja kali"

"Sumpah lo tuh cantik kai" gue cuma senyum paksa ,Canggung banget gue ampe gemeteran.

"Lo udah punya pacar kai?"

"Belom ,kenapa?" Kata gue tapi dia cuman menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gimana enak gak makanan nya?" Tanya dia ke gue ,gue cuman ngangguk dan senyum aja karena mulut gue lagi terisi. Akhirnya dia pun makan makanannya, Selama kita makan ga terlalu banyak bicara,dia cuman nikmatin makanannya gue pun juga.

"Kai.. Lo mau ngga jadi pacar gue?" Gue yang lagi asik nikmatin makannya langsung tersedak, dan dia langsung buru buru ngambil minum buat gue dan gue langsung ambil dari tangan dia.. gue minum sampe gue rasa tenggorokan gue ga sakit.

"Sorry kai,lo jadi tersedak gitu kn gara gara gue.. lo pasti kaget ya"

Duhh ya iyalah.. gimana gak kaget kita tuh baru kenal,lo ngomong mau gak jadi pacar gue.. kn shock guenya

Jadi ini mungkin maksudnya dia ngajak gue diner. Gue bingung banget harus jawab apa

"Kenapa kai ?"

" Oppa..sorry ya gue ga bisa jadi pacar lo"

"Alesannya?"

"Karena ini terlalu buru buru banget"

"Tapi gue suka sama lo kai"

"Gimana bisa lo suka sama gue yang galak begini sama orang"

"Makanya itu.. gue yakin kalo gue jadi pacar lo ,lo gak akan genit"

"Tapi sorry gue gabisa, gue pergi dulu yaa,nyokap gue nelvon gue nih" dan emang bener tiba tiba gue langsung ditelpon mommy, waktu yang pas sehingga membuat gue gampang untuk ngehindarin Lay oppa.

Setelah dia menyetujui gue untuk pulang yaudah gue langsung pergi untung dia ga rewel.

Tapi gue lihat ada raut kekecewaan diwajahnya,ya abis gimana gue bingung masa dia tiba tiba nembak gue.

Gue suka si sama Lay oppa karena dia tampan,baik ,tapi gue ngerasa gue gak cocok sama dia.

 **Kai POV end~**

 _Cling_

Sehun langsung beranjak dari meja makan setelah mendengar notifikasi pesan masuk.

ia mengambil hp nya yang berada di meja ruang tv.

setelah dibuka sebuah pesan masuk tapi tidak tertera namanya.. karena sudah pasti itu tidak ada dikontak nya.

 **Sehun Pov**

Gue teringat akan tadi siang Kris Hyung ngjak gue jalan jalan.

Gua buka aplikasi Pesan,

22:30

'Bro,besok jadi ga jalan jalan?'

'Maaf ini siapa ya?'

Duhh sialan gue salah kirim.. gue kirim yang ga ada namanya tapi ko tiba tiba ada dikontek gue sih.

'Oh sorry gue salah sambung'

'Tapi gue pengen ikut jalan jalan'

Ckk ketawa sendiri gue liat balasan ini orang ,pengen ikut jalan jalan padahal kan gue salah sambung yaudah gue iyain aja deh.. siapa tau ini yeoja ,kn ntar sekalian gue gebet.

Kai happy banget hari ini dia udah cantik pake baju hitam tanpa lengan sama celana jeans mini, serta sepatu boots warna hitam..dan rambut lurus hitam nya dibiarkan terurai.

mommy nya sendiri sampe ga percaya kai bisa dandan begitu

"kamu mau kemana?" tanya mommy kai yang berada diruang tv kai menoleh ke arah mommy nya

"ada deh.. mommy kepo banget" kai menjulurkan lidah nya

"Dasar item" ledek mommy nya gemas

"ihh mommy tuh yang item"

"mommy mh putih ga kaya kamu,Oppa kamu juga putih,mommy heran sebenarnya kamu tuh anak siapa ko beda sendiri" mommy nya tuh hanya bercanda abis seneng kalo udah ngeliat kai marah gemas sendiri jadinya

"Yaudah kalo gitu aku anak daddy"

"Daddy kamu kan putih,beda dong"

"tapi daddy tinggi aku juga tinggi berarti aku anak daddy"

"Chanyeol oppa juga tinggi tuh,putih,kamu mh apaan item"

"ihh mommy tuh ngeselin ya, ngeledek kai terus awas aja nanti kai bilangin daddy,kalo mommy tuh jahat" Kai menghentakkan kaki nya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan mommy nya yang tertawa karena sudah meledeknya

'Hahaha dasar anakku lucu nya kalo lg marah' ucap mommy kai sampe menggeleng kepala.

Tiba tiba chanyeol duduk disamping mommy nya dan langsung meluk mommy nya dari samping

"Kai kenapa mom?" tanya chanyeol penasaran karena melihat kai menutup pintu nya dengan keras

"mommy tuh cuma ngeledek dia ,ehh dia marah"

"yailahh dasar bocahh"

"Kamu sarapan dulu gih" chanyeol ngelepasin pelukannya

"mommy udah nyiapin sarapan?" mommy nya cuma ngangguk kemudian chanyeol langsung ke dapur

"sekarang kan libur kamu ngga jalan jalan sama baekhyun??"

"jalan jalan mom mungkin nanti agak siangan"

"hm begitu, ya udah lagian Sekarang mommy mau pergi ke rumah temen mommy"

"Ok mom" Kata chanyeol dan mommy nya pun langsung masuk kamar dan bersiap siap untuk pergi.


	5. Chapter 5

Pas gue udah sampai di depan Mall Coex gue ngeliat Kris Oppa

"Kris Oppa ?Lo ngapain disini" gue nyamperin dia yang berdiri sambil celingak celinguk kaya ada yang dia cari

"hm.. Kai? Lo sendiri ngapain disini?" emhh gue pun juga lagi nyari seseorang yang udah janjian mau ketemuan disini sama gue

"Gue ? gue lagi nunggu seseorang nih" Kris oppa cuma ngangguk dan senyum ke gua

Kris Oppa ganteng banget..

"Kai??"

suara ini bukan Kris oppa lho ya...yang manggil nama gue ini bukan suara Kris Oppa !.. kaya nya gue kenal ama ni suara ! Pasti sehun !!

gue tengok kesumber suara.. tuh kn bener apa kata gue dia Sehun ,si albino ,si kunyuk

"Ngapain lo disini tem? itemmm.."

Masya allah si kunyuk ngatain gue item.

Songong banget

"Enak aja lo ngatain gue item!!" Kata gue emosi

"Ya kan lo emang item"

"Gue ga item gue eksotis,kalo kata orang indonesia kulit gue sawo matang"

"ch sawo matang?!Sawo busuk kali" ucap sehun datar dan dengan muka datarnya ..datar banget kaya triplek,dingin lg.

Bughh

gue tonjok aja tuh mulut.. Kris oppa sampe cengo ngeliat gue.. gue gaperduli , sedangkan si kunyuk muka nya emosi banget dia menarik napas panjang siap ancang ancang buat sekuat tenaga marahin gue

"AH GILAA LO!! SAKIT TEM.. TONJOKAN LO TUH KAYA NAMJA GITU SI,LO MAKAN BAYEM YA! BIAR KAYA SI POPAY,ATAU LO MAKAN SAWO BASUK! MAKA NYA LO ITEM"

Tuh kn si kunyuk marahin gue,udah mh ditonjok masih aja ngatain gue.

Songong ..Oh Fucking Sehun! SONGONG...!!

"Kenapa si orang kaya lo ga mampus aja!" kata dia dengan meninggikan suaranya

"Lo tuh yang seharusnya mampus mh!" kata gue gakalah meninggikan suara gue

"Sehun! Kai! udah deh lo gausah berantem gitu kalian tuh kaya anak kecil aja si,kalian satu sekolah pasti ya?!" gue langsung nengok ke arah Kris Oppa.. dia kenal Sehun? dari mana.. sehun juga natap kris Oppa

"Ayo kita cari makan aja gue laper nih" Tanpa nunggu jawaban dari gue ama sehun ,Kris oppa narik gue ama sehun ,sehun disebelah kanan nya gue disebelah kirinya.

"Kris Oppa/Hyung" Ucap gue secara bersamaan sama si kunyuk.. si kunyuk langsung gasuka gitu dn natap sinis ke arah gue ,gue melotot aja dan langsung palingin wajah gue ke depan

sampe deh kita direstaurant mini.

gue ngambil tempat duduk disamping Kris Oppa.. dimeja itu tersedia 4 bangku si kunyuk triplek didepan gue.

Tatapan sehun itu loh yang kaya nya mengisyaratkan ngomong

'apa lo ngeliatin gue' cihh kaya anak kecil

tuh orang judes banget... gue balas juga gak kalah judes.

Tanpa gue sadari Kris oppa udah mesen makanannya.

"Jelasin sama gue maksudnya apa coba lo berdua berantem kaya tadi ampe diliatin banyak orang tau gak"

gue memutar bola mata gue malas.. biarin aja biar si sehun yang jawab

"Dia tuh orang yang paling gue sebel hyung disekolah dia selalu gangguin gue ,padahal dia anak baru.. dan gue malah ga sengaja ni ketemu dia"

"dan terus lo pancing emosi gue dengan ngatain gue seenak jidat lo,Mampus kn lo kena tinjuan gue" tambah gue dengan meninggikan suara gue. kesel woyy ! iya kai emosi nihh

dan membuat semua orang yang makan disitu ngeliat ke arah kita

"Terus lo tuh mau ketemu siapa kai?"

Oiya gue mau ketemu seseorang,gue ampe lupa,tuhh orang nyari in gue pasti.

"Gak tau juga ni Oppa ,Lo kenal ga nomer ini?" gue tunjukin nomer namja yang salah ngirim pesan kemarin malam

"Ini bukan nya nomer lu ya hun?" Tunjuk kris pada layar ponsel gue tapi mata dia natap si sehun memastikan. tiba tiba sehun nyambar hp gue gitu aja

"Ehh hp gue siniin"

Sehun yang mau buka mulut untuk ngomong ga jadi ,pandangannya teralih saat ngeliat ajhuma penjualnya yang datang dengan banyak membawa makanan.

gue ampe cengo ngeliat nya..sumpah nya ge makanan yang dibawa gak sedikit bro si ajhuma penjual tuh apa salah kirim juga kali yaa...

"gomawo" Kata Kris oppa ..kemudian ajhuma hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Ajhuma?"

"Ne?" Ajhuma langsung nengok ke arah gue

"soju 1 botol"

Setelah mengiyakan ajhuma pergi ..Kris ama Sehun Cengo kaya orang bego natap gue

"Lo berdua kenapa?"

"Lo mau mabok kai/Lo mau mabok tem?" Mereka berdua ampe barengan gitu.

"Iya kenapa?!" Kata gue tegas dan kedua orang itu cuma menggeleng dan gue langsung ngambil hp gue dari tangan sehun

Ajhuma pun datang dan ngasih 1botol soju serta gelas kecil didepan gue.

"Itu nomer gue kai,berarti yang semalem gue salah kirim itu ke nomer lo,tapi ko nomer lo ada dikontak gue??!!" Lahh Mana gue tau kunyuk!

glekk

glekkk

gue udah teguk 2 gelas sojunya

"Lo masukin nomer lo ke hp gue ya kai ?! Lo sengaja kn mau ngejebak gue!" Kata sehun sambil nunjuk nunjuk gue ,gue minum lagi gelas soju sampe sekarang yang ke5

"Ehh kunyuk ngapain lo nyalahin gue! ,mana gue tau kalo tuh nomor ada dikontak hp lo"kata gue dengan emosi.

Abis ngeselin ,si kunyuk albino malah nyalahin gue!

soju gue udah abis ditangan gue baru gue ngakat tngan mau mesen kris oppa nahan tangan gue

"Lepasin gak?!" Kata gue dengan membentak karena dia mencoba mencegah gue.

"Udahh cantik..yeoja tuh ga pantes kebanyakan minum" Kepala gue makin lama makin pusing aja nihh aduhh untung gue masih mencerna apa yang Kris Oppa bilang.

Kali ini gue gaperduli pokoknya sekarang gue pengen mabok! Titik!!

"Ajhuma soju 1 botol" gue duduk didepan ajhuma ya pokoknya kaya bar gitu deh,tanpa pake gelas gue langsung habisin itu soju dalam satu tegukan

"Sehun sshi ,hyung mau pulang dulu ya kayanya harus kekantor,Temenin kai jangan pergi" gue bisa denger apa yang Kris Oppa bilang karena jaraknya ga jauh.

APA?! TEMENIN ! GAK SUDI GUE DITEMENIN SAMA ALBINO KUNYUK KAYA DIA!! YANG ADA GUE EMOSI TERUS!!

"Sekarang kn libur hyung"

"Iya tapi harus kekantor,Kai gue balik dulu oke?!,lo jangan minum banyak banyak" kata kris sambil nepuk nepuk punggung gue sebelum akhirnya dia pergi ninggalin gue ama sehun ,gue lihat sisehun mukanya kesel gitu,gue memutar bola malas, bodoamatlah lo mau ngapain ,terserah lo albino

Kepala gue udahh pusing kaya nya gue udahh mabok.

Gue keluar aja ninggalin sehun

"Lay Oppa/Kai?" Gue ketemu papasan sama dia pas buka pintu.. dia ngeliatin gue dari atas ampe bawah

"Lo mabok ya kai?" Dia bertanya begitu mungkin karena ngeliat muka gue,gak tau dah ini muka udah kaya orang teler kali .. pusing banget pala gue.

Gue males juga nanggepin dia ,saat gue lewat bikin dia tersungkur mundur

"Sehun? Lo ngapain disini?" Itu suara lay oppa mungkin dia ngeliat sehun, gue ga perduli dan jalan terus ninggalin mereka sampe gua ga denger lg mereka ngomong apa.

Kai pov end~

Sehun Pov.

"Ohh hm ini..Gue nemenin kai ,gak sengaja gue ketemu kai,Lo ngapain di sini lay?"

"Gue mau beli minum" gue cuman nangguk aja sebagai balasan.

Mata gue nyari si Kai ,GAK ADA ! tuhh yeoja orang apa setan cepet amat ngilang nya.

Gue harus cari dia nihh bisa bisa gue dimarahin kris hyung apalagi dia lagi mabok.

Dasar yeoja kampret!! NYUSAHIN

"Gue cabut dulu ya Lay" gue langsung berlari kecil nyari si Kampret , si lay cuma diem aja. Ahh emang bocah itu mh agak lemot

~~~~~

Kasih review chingu gimana ff nya? amburadul yaa:'v Cuma bisa sedikit sedikit setiap chapter abis nya harus mikir panjang,cari imajinasi.

kalo hari ini aku lg mood chap 6 bakal aku bikin ntar malem nya dipublish ,Insya allah.

Makasih udah mau baca ff receh begini .. wkwk:'v

Love you3...


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita ini emang aku pasang di Wattpad juga.. hehe

Happy reading.

"Sehunnn" Teriak baekhyun yang ngeliat sehun kaya orang bingung.

Baekhyun sama chanyeol langsung nyamperin

"Lo kenapa hun?? Nyari siapa?" Tanya baekhyun

"Chanyeol ,lo liat Kai ngga??" Sehun gak ngejawab pertanyaan baekhyun,chanyeol ngangkat bahu nya gak tau..

"Tadi sihh dia pagi pagi udah pergi.. gaktau kemana,emang kenapa?"

"Dia tadi sama gue... trus dia pergi ,gue gak tau dia kemana .. mana dia lagi mabok!"

"APA?!!" baekhyun terkejut dengernya

"Mabok? Yang bener aja lu?" Tanya baekhyun gak percaya.

"Serius gue"

"Kalo gitu kita cari dia aja!" Kata baekhyun sambil menatap mereka bergantian.. yang sedang mencoba diam sambil berfikir ..akhirnya mereka berdua setuju apa kata baekhyun.

Seoul itu gak kecil coyy! Mereka harus berjuang buat nyari satu orang. Kai

"Lo udah nelfon dia belom?" Tanya chanyeol memecah keheningan saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil pandangan chanyeol fokus kedepan sambil menyetir.. disamping nya ada baekhyun mata nya terus mencari Kai.

"Udahh,tapi nomernya ga aktif,kesel gue" Keluh sehun sambil menyenderkan punggung nya dijok mobil

"Yaudahh cari aja terus" kata baekhyun akhirnya suasana didalam mobil hening

 **Kai Pov**

"Ampun nunna.. ampun saya janji gak akan seperti-"

Bukk

"Ampun nunna-"

"Balikin gak tas nya atau lo mau gue laporin polisi!" Bentak gue ke anak yang gue tonjok abis.. gue liat dari seragamnya sih dia anak SMP..tapi orang nya lumayan tinggi ganteng pula.. tante yang tasnya dijambret sama ni anak ada disamping gue

"Ini tasnya" dia dengan takut takut ngasih tas itu ke tante disamping gue "maafkan saya. Tolong jangan laporkan saya kekantor polisi.. saya mohon" kata dia, gue liat tante itu cuman ngangguk dan ngucapin terima kasih sebelum akhirnya pergi ninggalin gue.. gue liat anak tadi masih didepan gue,gue angkat dagunya..banyak luka diwajahnya. Ini bukan karena gue, gue cuman nonjok bagian perut. dia menundukkan lagi wajahnya! Sebenarnya kenapa ni anak! Ada raut sedih diwajahnya. Kenapa hati gue seperti teriris ngeliatnya

"Ayo ikut gue" gue megang pergelangan tangan dia dan masuk kesebuah restaurant besar yang ga jauh dari sini

"Makan pelan pelan gue gak akan minta ko" gue mencoba menenangkan dia.. kasihan banget dia kaya belom makan gitu.. makannya lahap banget.. mana makannya juga gemeter dan takut takut kalo mau ngeliat gue.

Gue jadi ngerasa bersalah sama ni anak.

"Nama lo siapa?" Tanya gue tetep fokus ngeliat dia.. dia langsung ngeliat gue dan menghentikan makan nya.

"Do kyungsoo nunna" dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus memakan makanan yang ada dimeja.

"Ceritain sama gue kenapa muka lo pada merah ,dan biru biru gitu?!" Dia langsung menghentikkan makannya

"Yaudah lo makan aja dulu,gak usah buru buru gitu.. gue ini sebenarnya baik ko" gue mengusak rambut nya mencoba meyakinkan .. dia cuma tersenyum dan akhirnya nurut apa kata gue.

"Maafin gue ya d.o gue gak tau-"

"Gapapa nunna.. aku juga minta maaf atas sikap aku tadi" Kata dia kemudian dia tersenyum manis ke arah gue! Lo ganteng banget! Sumpah!

Gue nyaman sama ni anak gak tau kenapa yang jelas sekarang aja gue gandeng terus tangan dia. Dia nerima aja saat tangan nya digandeng... gue jadi merasa dia seperti adik gue sendiri.

"Sekarang lo mau pulang kemana?" Tanya gue.. tapi dia cuma menggeleng,gue tau kok

Gue menghentikan langkah gue dan membalikkan tubuhnya,wajahnya terlihat sedih ntah apa yang dipikiran nya gue gaktau.

"Yaudah pulang keApartemen nunna aja gimana?,kebetulan nunna tinggal sendiri disana"

"Tapi nunna-"

"Udahh.. gak usah mikirin apa apa.. nunna seneng lho punya temen,jadi nunna gak takut lagi,soalnya nunna gak berani sendiri" setelah berapa detik berpikir akhirnya dia ngangguk dan gue langsung senyum dan mengacak pelan rambutnya antara gemas dan senang itu yang gue rasain sekarang.. ntah kenapa yang jelas gue seneng banget ngeliat senyum dia

berarti sekarang harus balik ke rumah.. mau bilang sama Mommy kalo gue bakal nempatin apartemen gue di Seoul ,gangnam.. gak perlu repot lagi masalah barang dan pakaian gue . Karena diApartemen gue udah lengkap keperluan punya gue.. akhirnya gue bisa nempatin.

Apalagi gue gak sendiri.

"KAI" Chanyeol Oppa? Ngapain dia? Dan apaan lg itu sama si Kunyuk,dan siCabe eyeliner,mereka lari kearah ke gue.

"Lo gue cari cari.. kemana aja sih lo" Oceh Sehun mukanya datar tapi gue tau dia pasti kesel sama gue

"Gue gak kemana mana!" Jawab gue ketus

"Gak kemana mana apanya! Buktinya lo ninggalin gue tem"

Njirr ngatain mulu (!)

"Lo tuh yang item!" Ledek gue tapi gue rasa gue dusta banget :v. yaiyalah kalian sendiri aja tau si sehun itu putih dan gue akui gue item ! Ehh nggak item !! Enak ajaa lo ngatain gue item! Lo mau gue tonjok bibirnya kaya sehun Pake tangan?atau pake bibir aja nihh(?)

gue tuh kaya orang indonesia ,eksotis dan itu langka dikorea apalagi cewek cantik kaya gue ,lahh ko gue jadi ngoceh gini sihh :'v

Dan gue liat mata mereka langsung ngeliat

Cowok disamping gue.. dan ngeliat ketangan gue yang gandeng d.o

"Kenapa ?"tanya gue.. mereka bertiga langsung natap gue bingung

"Dia siapa ?" Tanya baekhyun sambil ngeliat muka gue

"Kepo lo! Bukan urusan lo!"

"Ckk! Songong banget si lo!"

"Bodoamat!"

"Ehh kunyuk.. gue gak minta lo nyariin gue ya! Penting amat gitu? Gak kan ?! Lo kan bukan siapa siapa gue, lo takut dimarahin kris hyung?! Karena gak bisa jaga gue. Ngapain lo dengerin dia. Inget ! Kita bukan siapa siapa dan lo itu orang yang paling gue benci! Jadi urus aja diri lo"

"Ehh item!! Lagian lo geer banget sih .. emang kalo gue nyari lo berarti gue perduli dan ngurusin idup lo gitu?! Dan gue juga gak takut kalo dimarahin kris hyung!! Gue cuma kasihan sama lo yang lg mabok takutnya lo diculik sama om om terus lo diena ena!"cerocos sehun diakhir katanya itu yang bikin gue langsung nyubit pipinya lahh gak tau kenapa langsung sontak nyubit pipinya antara kesel dan gemes gue sama ni cogan.

Gue lepas pas begitu dia langsung memohon dan minta maaf.

"Sakit tau!" Oceh nya sambil ngelus pipinya,gue cuman menjulurkan lidah gue dan natap dia dengan sinis.

"Chanyeol Oppa maafin gue,udah ngerepotin nyariin gue.. gue tuh baik baik aja,gue bukan anak kecil lagi.. gue bisa jaga diri gue .. bahkan saat terpengaruh alkohol ,dan lo tau sendiri kan sebanyak apapun gue minum emang cepet mabok dan cepet ilang juga.. jadi gak perlu khawatirin gue! Sebelum nya makasih dan gue pulang duluan yaa.. lo masih mau jalan kan sama baekhyun?!"

"Iyaa" balesnya

IYA ?! BUSET BALESNYA IYA DOANG GUE NGOMONG PANJANG LEBAR BALESNYA IYA DOANG,INI ORANG WARAS APA NGGA SIHH (?) AMPE MULUT GUE BERBUSA JUGA GA BAKAL PERDULI !! UNTUNG LO GANTENG OPPA!! KALO NGGAK UDAH GUE MAKAN LO! GREGET BANGET GUE!

Gue langsung narik tangan d.o dan pergi dari situ males nanggepin oppa gue yang kebangetan jawabnya.. dan dia cuma cengo kaya orang bego natap gue gandeng anak cowok.

Pasti setelah sampai rumah banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulutnya! Bodoamat lahh sampai mulutnya berbusa ge.. iyain aja.

 **Kai Pov End~**

 **Sehun Pov**

"Kalian denger sendiri kan tadi! Songong banget .. kita sampe bela belain nyariin kemanapun.. dan apa respon dia? Dia malah kaya gitu! Brengsek!" Omel baekhyun.. Chanyeol langsung natap baekhyun gak suka

"Jaga mulut kamu.. dia itu adikku!"

"Tapi dia gak sopan sama aku! Aku itu pacar kamu!"

"Mungkin dia belom bisa nerima lo baek" kata gue mencoba meyakinkan ,dia cuma diem dan akhirnya gue pamit pulang ke Chanyeol

"Hati hati bro"

"Oke" bales gue singkat dan gue langsung pergi jalan kaki .. gue males naik taksi.

Gue ke inget sama kejadian barusan dimana gue liat kai gandeng cowok disampingya erat banget...dan dia marah marah sama gue.. gue sihh gaperduli sama kata katanya karena itu kan yang selalu dia lakuin saat ketemu gue.. tapi apayang gue lihat bikin hati gue (?).. sebenarnya gue ini kenapa.. karena gue lihat dari wajah kai dia Sayang sama cowok yang dia gandeng.. buktinya dia sampe gak ngelepasin.

Akhh!! Saking keselnya gue sampe ngacak rambut gue sendiri.

Bodoahh!! Gue gaperduli !! soal perasaan gue emang gak bisa nebak..Gue gak tau kenapaaa(?) Kampret! Brengsek! terserah lahh si Kai mau ngapain! Gue cuma Benci sama dia bukan suka! Inget itu

Pagi pagi gue udah dibikin kaget.. Nyokapnya Chanyeol ada dirumah gue.. dan Mommy gue langsung manggil gue dan nepuk sofa disebelah nya yang masih kosong mengisyaratkan kalo gue harus duduk dan ikut berbincang didalam nya!

Males banget njirr!! Untung gue udah mandi jadi gue santai.. gak malu!

Sebelum duduk.. gue sekilas menundukkan badan gue ngasih hormat ke nyokap Chan..

"Ada apa Mom?" Tanya gue langsung to the point begitu gue udah duduk

"Besok kamu harus nikah"

"APA?!!!" Gue langsung ga percaya apa kata mommy barusan,untung aja gue ga lg minum! bisa bisa gue keselek mampus. besok mau nikah?! Yatuhan mah gue ini masih SMA ! masa depan gue masih jauh dan gue besok nikah ?! WTF ! Pasti mommy gue bercanda kan

"Mommy bercanda kan ?! Gak mungkin lah aku nikah..aku kan masih-"

"Mommy serius" timpalnya gue tambah shock aja.. gue langsung liat ke nyokap chan.. jangan jangan gue nikah sama- "Besok langsung nikah,ga ada tapi tapian..Kamu akan nikah dengan Kai"

tenggorokan gue ampe seret ! Gue ampe susah nelen air ludah gue!! Yang bener aja gue besok dinikahin.

"Kami berapa hari yang lalu sudah memutuskan untuk memberhentikan sekolah kalian! Maksud mommy kamu dan kai.. itu home schooling!" Pantesan gue tdi pagi mau berangkat sekolah dan gue udah rapi sama seragam gue ! Gue disuruh balik lagi ke kamar ganti baju suruh dirumah aja ga usah sekolah dan ternyata ini alesannya?!

Bunuh gue ajalah kalo gini! GUE NIKAH SAMA SIKAMPRET ?! YANG ADA NTAR GUE BERANTEM MULU?!

"Kai udah setuju akan dinikahkan dengan kamu"kata nyokap chan yang sukses buat gue terkejut.. untuk menghindari wajah gue yang terlihat shock gue langsung berdiri untuk pergi kekamar

"Setujuu mom !!" Teriak gue tanpa menoleh ke mommy.. karena gue gak mau mommy banyak omong! Itu malah jadi bikin gue tambah pusing! gak tau dah muka mommy gimana gue yakin pasti mommy seneng begitupun nyokap chan.

Hah...!! GILA.. DIA UDAH TAU DAN UDAH SETUJU.

WHAT THE FUCK (!)

GUE RASA PERANG DUNIA KE 3 COMINGSOON...

 **Tbc.**

 **Hore ff Receh gue makin gaje.. masih ada yang mau baca ga nihh:v jangan lupa reviewnya buat nyemangatin gue,huhu:'v** **MakasihhChingu:'v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Happy reading.**

~~~

"Wow menantuku sangat cantikk" gue cuma senyum manis aja apa kata mertua gue.. iya mertua gue. Mommy Sehun,si albino udah sah jadi Suami gue.. akad baru aja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu,dan yang hadir pun hanya dari keluarga dia dan gue.

Karena gue udah sah menjadi istrinya

gue harus tinggal serumah bareng Mertua gue yang super duper... bentar! durhaka ngga ya gue ngomongin dia. Nggak kn? Ngga kali ya gpp yang penting fakta ga fitnah ya ngga.. mertua gue ,gue disuruh dia manggil Mamah ,nah Mamah itu orang nya cerewet banget.

Sampe sampe si Sehun yang anakknya mh diCuekkin,gue mh dari belom akad sampe sekarang dimanjain terus.. gue diplototin Sehun,Sehun dimarahin.. gue mau apa aja tinggal ngomong dan langsung diturutin,pokonya disayang banget.

Gue ngga risihh sih gue malah seneng. Seneng karena anakknya diCuekkin dan gue diSayang... jadi nanti kalo gue berantem atau Sehun jahat sama gue tinggal bilang deh ke Mamah .. haha syukurin kau Sehun!

Setelah acara selesai Sehun langsung masuk kamar.. gue pun akhirnya ngikut masuk kamar.. Sehun sama sekali gak ngomong tapi gue yakin dalam hatinya ngedumel mulu tuh orang,gue sih bodoamat ya dia mau diemin gue.

"Tungguu.." Mamah nahan pintu yang hampir udah ketutup sama gue.. terpaksa gue buka lagi

"Ada apa Mah?" Pandangan gue kemudian teralih ke tangan Mamah "itu apa Mah?" Tanya gue lagi.. gue penasaran sama isi gelas yang dipegang Mamah

"Ohh ini" Mamah menyodorkan nya kegue ,dan gue terima "kamu minum yaa..ini jamu"

"Jamu apa Mah?" Tanya gue penasaran lagi,terus gue cium aromanya

Mck! Apaan ini gak enak banget.

"Mahh ini jamu apa ko gak enak gini aromanya"

"Kamu harus minum sayang" Ucap Mamah,kemudian Mamah menyondongkan badan nya kedepan gue " Biar nanti kamu kuat dan tahan lama" bisik Mamah didepan gue

Glekk

Gue langsung mikir ya ngga ngga maksud Mamah.

"Tapi Mah-"

"Udah sayang kamu gak perlu khawatir kamu gak akan ngerasain pusing apalagi saat diena ena pasti kerasa ko" Timpal Mamah

Aduhh masalahnya bukan itu Mah ,Jangan kan ML megang tangan juga gak bakal kali Mah! Ehh gue disuruh minum beginian

Yaudah deh gue ngangguk aja.

"Iya Mah"

"Hm Mahh pasti Mamah dulu minum ini yaa?" Tanya gue pengen tau

Mamah mukul tangan gue ,dan nyengir watados ,asli dahh mertua gue kocak banget

"Kamu tau aja"

"Terus rasanya gimana tuh Mah?" Tanya gue agak hati hati sambil nengok kebalakang sekilas takutnya Sehun udah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Enak sayang.. Mamah aja sampe ketagihan lho! Malem pertama kita 5 ronde"

APA?!! Ehh buset..gue telen air ludah gue , gue langsung melotot ,buset Mah 5 Ronde ,itu gak mampus apa ya.. gue ampe geleng geleng saking gak percaya nya.. mertua gue mantep amat.

"Emang Mamah ga mampus-ehh maksud aku emang Mamah ga cape?"

Mamah mukul tangan gue lagi.. gue nyengir aja,ini mertua ngeselin juga yaa.. mukul lagi. Ya walaupun mukul nya ga sakit sihh

"Ngga lah.. ntar kamu rasain sendiri oke,udah sana masuk" Mamah ngedorong pelan tubuh gue "Mamah kepo sama suara kalian saat malam pertama"

Hah!! Ya ampun! Gue gak salah denger kan?! Apa tadi mamah bilang? Mamah kepo? Sama suara malam pertama gue? Wahh pasti suara desahan dan erangan gitu maksudnya?

gue Tepok jidatt gue.. Mampus!

gue dalam Situasi yang gak ngenakin

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mamah terlihat bingung

"Mamah mau denger aku ML gitu sama Sehun?" Mamah gue ngangguk mantap

Wtf!

Tepok jidat lagi.

Berabe dahh gue.. masa iya gue lakuin beneran gak sudi ya !

Mommy.. ohh yaa ampun gue pengen kaburr

"Yaudah .. lebih baik Mamah tidur aja gihh" perlahan gue tutup pintu nyaa "dahh Mahh" Mamah cuma ngangguk dan senyum

"Jamu nya diminum!! "Perintah Mamah

Ya ampun si Mamah masih inget sama jamunya gue liat sekilas gelasnya ditangan gue.. gak bakal di minum Mah!

"Iya Mah" Ucap gue sambil tersenyum dan ngangguk gak lama akhirnya gue tutup pintu nya

"Ngapain disitu?"

Sehun. Gue langsung membalikan tubuh gue dan nyamperin Sehun tepat didepan nya jarak gue ga jauh karena gue mau bisik ke dia takutnya Mamah masih didepan pintu.

"Mamah ngasih ini" Gue angkat gelas nya didepan dia

"Apaan tuh?"

"Ini jamu kuat buat ML"

"Yaudah buang aja"

Huftt.. gue menghela nafas dan menghempaskan nya dengan kasar.

"Iya gue tau! Tinggal dibuang ! masalah nyaa..ntar dulu dehh!"

Gue langsung lari ke wastafel yang ada dikamar mandi dan ngebuang jamu nya setelah itu gue samperin Sehun lagi ,dan sekarang dia lagi duduk diranjang sambil main ponselnya.

Gue langsung nyamperin dia dan duduk didepannya,tapi dia acuh dengan kedatangan gue.. pandangan nya ga berubah! dia tetep fokus sama ponsel nya.

Ni orang kalo bukan suami gue udah gue tonjok.

sayang aja dia suami gue.. gue gak mau durhaka sama suami !

Langsung aja lah gak usah basa basi,

"Mamah mau ngedenger suara kita saat Malam pertama!"

Dia ngerti maksud gue..Dia langsung natap gue .. sukurin ! Kaget kan lo ,apalagi gue yang dengernya langsung ,apalagi Mamah ngomong nya dengan muka serius.. pasti lo lebih kaget!!

Dia bukan nya nanya atau ngejawab tapi dia malah bangun dari duduk nyaa.. gue langsung pegang tangan dia.. sekarang dia natap gue

"Mau kemana lo?"

"Mau liat lahh...Mamah ada didepan atau ngga-"

"Jangan kunyuk!!"

"Kenapa emang tem?!"

"Nanti Mamah curiga"

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita turutin apa kata Mamah! Dia mau denger suara kita kan?"

apa lo bilang?

"Apa kata lo?"

"Kita turutin.. ayo kita lakuin sekarang!"

Bukk! Tiba tiba ada suara dan itu berasal dari pintu . gue sama Sehun sontak langsung liat ke arah pintu yang tertutup

Apa Mamah beneren ngintip?! Ya ampun itu mertua niat amat sihh itu suara pasti karena Mamah.

Sehun langsung natap gue lagi, gue pun menengadahkan kepala gue

'Gimana ini?'

"Kata gue juga turutin aja"

"Gak mau! Gak sudi gue ML sama lo!" Jawab gue cepet dia langsung noyor kepala gue pake telunjuk nya

Maksudnya apa coba?! Brengsek lo ahh

"Siapa juga yang mau ML sama lo sihh!"

"Teruss?" Tanya gue bingung.

aishhh!! Gue langsung ngelepasin tangan gue yang megang tangan dia!! Sialan gue baru sadar

Dia kemudian jongkok didepan gue.. sekarang gue nunduk pandangan nya natap muka nya yangg ganteng nyaa kebangetan.

gue muji bukan berarti gue suka! gue hanya mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan dan mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan ngasih suami gue dengan punya muka ganteng begini. Wahaha..

Dia menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya

"Lo pernah nonton bokep kan?!"

Gue mendelik.. agak kaget sama pertanyaan nya tapi gue langsung ngangguk aja.

"Oke.. kalo gitu lo pasti bisa ngikutin suara suara desahan,erangan,teriakan kaya dibokep!"

"GAK MAU AHH ...GAK-" mulut gue langsung ditutup pake tangan dia

"Mmmphh" lepasin kunyuk!

"Pelan aja ngomong nya!" Ucap sehun.. gue cuma ngangguk aja karena gue udah sesak nafas.

Hhhh.. gue mencoba mengatur nafas .. kenceng juga dia ngebekap mulut gue!! Dasar kunyukk

"Maaf"

"Iya" jawab gue ketus

"Lakuin aja ..lo bisa kan? Cuma suara doang! Gue gak bakal ngapa ngapain lo item!!"

"Gue Malu"

"Ngapain malu.. malu sama siapa?"

"Sama lo lahh kunyuk!!"

"Kan gue suami lo ,udah nurut aja apa kata suami kalo lo gak mau di ena ena!!" jawab dia ketus

dan akhirnya gue nurut apa kata dia!

 **~~~~**

Kai dan sehun memutuskan untuk bangun siang hari ini karena setelah semalam cukup lama dia melakukan hubungan intim.. bukan! melakukan teriak teriakan desahan dan erangan kaya dibokep tapi kalo ngeliat aslinya mh mereka lebih tepatnya kaya orang gila..

Orang gila.. iyaa! ngelakuin kaga tapi teriak ga jelas dan sukses buat Mamah nya dan Papah nya senyam senyum sendiri sambil nyantap sandwich sarapan nya

"Ko mereka belum bangun ya Mah?"

"mungkin masih cape kali pahh..apalagi semalem kaya nya kai semangat banget dari suaranya juga udah ketahuan dia mendesah keenakan"

Keenakan apanya org mereka teriak teriak begitu sambil sibuk main hpnyaa masing masing :v

"Iyaa Mahh betul.. mereka itu padahal masih muda,tapi keliatan nya hebat ya Mah dari suaranya"

Mommy nya cuma ngangguk mengulas senyum dengan mulut penuh sandwich.

"Selamat Pagi Mah Pah" Kai menyapa mertuanya dan menghampiri mertuanya untuk ikut sarapan,jalan nya agak ngangkang dan kai mengelus belakang leher dan sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri ..pura pura pegel kata dia mh. padahal akting

"ehh sayang.. sini duduk" bales Mamah nya sambil narik kursi disebelahnya kai pun nurut dan langsung duduk

"Mana Sehun?" tanya Papah

"Dikamar Pah.. dia masih tidur,mungkin dia kecapean"

"ko dia kecapean kamu ngga?" Ucap Mamah ,kai langsung mendelik menatap Mamahnya

"Mamah lupa apa,kan aku ga kecapean karena minum jamu dari Mamah lho.. malah cuma pegel sedikit aja Mah"

Mamah nya nyegir watados..

"hehe iya ya Mamah lupa"

hufftt.. kai menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mengambil sandwich yang sudah ada didepannya buatan Mamah nya.. inget ya Mamah mertua.

"Emang kamu gak ngasih buat Sehun?" Tanya Papah mertuanya,kita sebut aja deh Tuan Oh

"Enggak pah" jawab Kai dengan menggeleng

"Papah jadi gak sabar pengen punya Cucu" Ucap nya sambil tersenyum

Kai langsung melotot ,dia terkejut mendengar ucapan Mertuanya..untung Kai ngga keselek makanannya

'Pahh .. gue aja sama Sehun belum ngapa-ngapain..tapi Papah udah mengharapkan Cucu!' Batin Kai

"Iya Pah.. Mamah juga sama" sahut Nyonya Oh ,mata Kai langsung mendelik melihat Mamah mertuanya yang lagi tersenyum ke suaminya

'Ck ilahh Mamah segala pake ngikutan'

Kemudian Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan tersenyum kikuk saat Mertuanya langsung menatap nya.

Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar berjalan kedapur yang ngelewatin Meja makan

"Kamu ko ga ngambilin aku minum si sayang.." Ucap Sehun ke Kai.. kai cuma nyengir paksa dan ngedumel dalam hati.

'akting yang sempurna!'

 **Epilog**

"Lo mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun berjalan ke arah kai

"Sarapan" jawab Kai singkat

"Ada yang mau gue omongin" Kai menghentikkan langkah nya dan membalikan tubuhnya .. dia cuma diem natap Sehun dengan wajah bingung 'Ngomong mh ngomong aja Kunyuk!' Batinnya

"Karena masih tinggal serumah sama Mommy,lo jangan sampe salah manggil gue!" Omel sehun "lo harus panggil Sayang dengan sebutan aku kamu!" Perintah Sehun yang bikin Kai terkejut

"Emang harus ya?!" Tanya Kai agak protes

"Harus lahh!"

"Iya deh" Setelah itu Kai langsung pergi dan tangan nya ditahan oleh Sehun

"Apaan lagi sihh?!" Sehun memperhatikan Kai dari atas sampai bawah

"Lo jalan nyantai begitu.. Akting bisa ngga si! Kalo lo jalan nya nyantai begitu nanti Mamah sama Papah curiga!"

Kai nyengir watados

"hehe iya yaa.. gue lupa,Masa gue nyantai begini jalannya.. hehe untung lo bilang sama gue!"

"Ahh dasar lo bego!" Omel sehun..dan membuat Cengiran Kai langsung ciut

"Lepasin tangan gue!"

Sehun baru sadar dan akhirnya langsung ngelapasin

"Lo tuh yang bego!" Kata kai dengan emosi

"LO ITEM!!"

"LO KUNYUK!!"

"GAK SUDI GUE PUNYA ISTRI KAYA LO!"

"GAK SUDI GUE PUNYA SUAMI KAYA LO!

"AH COPAS MULU LO TEM!"

"BODOAMAT...wlee" ejek Kai dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ,Sehun narik tangan Kai lagi.. yang baru aja mau keluar..terpaksa kai noleh ke Sehun

"APAAN SIH YANG-EHH KUNYUK!!??"

"Ciee Sayang..."

"YANG PALA LU PEYANG BUKAN SAYANG!! SO CAKEP LO!!"

"ANAK SIAPA SI LO!! NGESELIN BANGET!!" Sehun nepok jidat Kai

"SAKIT KUNYUK!!"

"BODOAMAT"

"AMAT AJA GA BODO" balas Kai sewot

"TERSERAH APA KATA LO KAI !!" sehun ninggalin Kai dan berjalan ketempat tidur

Dengan kesal Kai keluar dan ngebanting pintunya cukup keras.

 **Epilog End~**

 **TBC.** **Review nyaa gue tunggu :'v** **Maaf kalo typo bertebaran:(**


	8. 8

**happy reading**

Sehun udah ganteng banget.. gue yakin pasti mau pergi.

Sedangkan gue mh masih sibuk didepan laptop gue .. tapi gue udah mandi lho.

hm lusa gue meeting,gue mengambil posisi gue yang dipake Kris Oppa,yaitu sebagai CEO ,gue mengambil posisi itu dan Kris Oppa jadi sekertaris pribadi gue,sedangkan sikunyuk gue gak tau tuhh dia ngapain.. mungkin mau jualan cabe.. sekertaris nya baekhyun eonni cabe eyeliner.. Cocok sekali.. hahaha ketawa jahat.

"Gue mau pergi dulu!" Pamit Sehun

"Iya"jawab gue singkat ,pandangan gue tetep fokus sama laptop gue. Bodoamat dia mau kemana ke

"Lo ngga mau nanya gitu gue mau pergi kemana?"

"Lo mau kemana" ucap gue datar ,Mata gue tetep fokus kelaptop

"Mau kerumah Pacar gue"

Gue terkejut denger nya,gue natap dia,dia masang muka datarnya.. asli susah ditebak.

Tapi muka datar nya itu dingin!

Rumah pacar?

Lucu sihh dia itu kan seharusnya sadar kalo dia udah punya istri.

"Ohh yaudah.. salam ya buat pacar lo" kata gue kemudian- dan gue pun kembali lagi fokus ke Laptop gue

"KAI !!"

"Busett dahh apaan si hun !! jangan teriak teriak napa! Lo pikir gue budeg apa!!"

Asli suami gue ngeselin banget maksudnya apa coba segala pake teriak gitu,dia nyamperin gue dan sekarang dia berdiri disamping gue

"Jangan bilang Mamah!! Kalo gue mau kerumah pacar gue" dia nyubit pipi gue.

"Sakit ihh" gerutu gue ,dia langsung lepasin cubitannya dipipi gue "iya gue gak akan bilang Mamah,lo kalo mau pergi ,pergi aja sonoh" usir gue tanpa ngejawab dia langsung pergi ninggalin gue ,pas dia udah keluar ,gak lama gue pun ikut keluar

Tapi dia udah berangkat,cepet banget ngilang nya.. dan akhirnya gue nyamperin Mamah yang ada ruang tv,Mamah senyum saat kedatangan gue yang duduk disamping kiri Mamah.

badan gue miring ngadep Mamah.

"Sehun mau kemana Mah?"Tanya gue memastikan gue pengen tau alesan nya apa saat ditanya Mamah pergi tanpa gue "Tadi Mamah liat Sehun kan?"

Mamah langsung ngeliat gue

"Iya tadi Mamah liat,katanya mau Kerumah temen nya si Lay"Bales Mamah "Kamu kenapa ga ikut?" Tanya Mamah dan gue cukup kaget sama alesan Sehun.. kerumah Lay Oppa? pinter banget tuh orang! ckk! kunyuk bener emang suami gue!! gue pasang muka cemberut sedihh sambil bibir gue melengkung kebawah.. dan Mamah muka nya khawatir

"Kamu kenapa sayang?"

"Dia bohong sama Mamah,dia tadi jujur sama aku kalo dia mau kerumah pacarnya Mah"

"HAHH?! Pacarnya?" Tanya Mamah terkejut banget dan Mamah langsung kesel gitu..gue cuma mengangguk lemah aja

"Kurang ajar yaa anak itu!" Omel Mamah dan gue liat Mamah langsung ngambil hp nya,Mamah nelpon Sehun gue yakin

"Halo"

"Kamu dimana sekarang?!"

"Cepet pulang"

"Mommy ga butuh alesan.. pokonya cepat pulang"

Dan Mamah langsung putusin sambungan telpon nya.

"Yaudah ya sayang..anak Mamah jangan sedih ya..kamu ganti baju gihh,kamu harus jalan jalan sama Sehun" Mamah ngelus rambut gue dengan lembut.. uhh senengnya Mertua gue sayang banget dan manjain gue banget,anak nya siapa yang disayang siapa,pasti Sehun kena omel Mamah pas sampe rumah.

Sukurin lahh,suruh siapa dia punya pacar udah tau dia punya istri.

"Mamah..kalo Sehun nanti marahin aku karena aku jujur gimana Mah? Soalnya kata Sehun aku ga boleh ngasih tau Mamah.. tapi kan sebagai istri yang baik harus jujur kalo suaminya ga baik diluar"

"Gaboleh ngasih tau Mamah?!" Gue ngangguk "keterlauan banget Anak Mamah sendiri.. udah tau dia udah punya istri,tenang aja kamu ga akan dimarahin ko,kamu emang istri yang baik" Mamah ngelus rambut gue lagi dan gue pun senyum manis ke Mamah

"Aku kekamar dulu ya Mah"

Mamah ngangguk dan bales senyum gue.. dan gue pun langsung masuk kamar..

Dalam hati gue bersorak dan nyengir watados.

Asikk dehh pasti sikunyuk dimarahin Mamah.

"Senyum dong jangan jutek begitu.." rayu gue sekaligus ngeledek sikunyuk yang dari tadi ga ngomong sama sekali setelah keluar dari rumah. Mungkin dia dimarahin Mamah

"Lo bilang ya ke Mamah?!" Tanya dia sambil natap muka gue dengan kesel.

Lampiasin kemarahan nya pasti ke gue-_-

Emang dasar Suami Bangsutt!

"IYA !! Kenapa emang?! Dimarahin ya sama Mamah? Kasian dehh.. suruh siapa jalan sama pacar,lo tuh udah punya istri,jangan kaya cabe! So ganteng lo,ya gue akui emang ganteng si hehe.. tapi tau diri dong!!" Cerocos gue

Ini gue marah .. sambil ngejek,seneng dan muji.

Anehh bener gue ya

Dia ga jawab tapi malah ninggalin gue.

Sialan !

"Tungguin gue Sehunnn!"

Dia masuk ke restoran mewah dan gue pun nyusul dibelakang nya.. gue ga jadi kesel

karena pasti dia ngajak gue makan.

Gue pun ngambil tempat duduk didepan dia,dan langsung ngambil buku menu

"Ngapain lo?" Tanya dia pasang muka dingin. Ya ampun.. Sereman dia dari pada zombie

"Mau makan,lo ngajak gue makan kan?!"

"Iya gue ngajak lo makan ,tapi lo yang bayar!"

"Busett enak bener lo ngomong,emang nya gue emak lo!"

"Kan lo istri gue!"

"Bego.. dimana mana suami yang bayarin"

"Yaelah gapapa sih kan status istri gue CEO masa pelit banget mau ngeluarin uang buat makan doang!"

"Dasar SUAMI MATRE !!" Dia langsung buka buku menu nyaa dan mesen makanan. Gue buka dompet gue dan ngeluarin Credit card, gue punya 8 ..ga sombong.

Isinya masing masing 100rb hehe.. ya ngga lahh isinya macem macem, 5 credit card sihh masing" nya isi 500 juta yang 3 ampe milyaran.. gue jelas ngeluarin yang isinya 500 juta aja.

"Buat gue nihh?!" Tanya dia sambil nyengir.. wahh seneng bener ni orang,kepedean duluan

"Nggak lahh,cuman buat traktir lo makan aja! Ntar kembaliin" Ucap gue dan bikin nyengir nya langsung ciut.. ih padahal dia nyengir ganteng banget,gue baru pertama kali liat dia nyengir

"gue mau jalan jalan,lo makan sendiri aja,oke! Ntar kalo udah selesai gue telfon,lo jangan pulang duluan ,nanti kita pulang bareng biar Mamah ga curiga.. Terserah dah lo mau kemana ke"

Gue pun langsung pergi ninggalin dia. Baru aja beberapa langkah gue balik lagi ketempat dia,dan duduk lagi di depan dia

"Kenapa balik lagi?" Tanya Sehun bingung,gue nyengir watados mengingat perut gue yang barusan bunyi

"Hehee..Gue laperrr "

"Dasar Kamprett!"

"Kamprett ! Kampret!! Asli lo minta ditonjok yaa!"

"Jangan emosi gitu,lo tuh istri gue jangan galak galak sama suami ,lo mau jadi istri durhaka"

Jlebb!! Hati gue berasa ditusuk.

Mampus dah gue ..Langsung nusuk ke hati..kata katanya bikin gue sadar,iya mau Sehun kaya gimana ke.. tetep aja Suami gue ,gak bisa dibantah,gue cemberut manyun denger kata kata dia.

Ehh ehh gue terkejut banget dia ngelus rambut gue

"Kalo kesel gapapa sayangg.. yang penting dijaga omongan nya,gue gasuka lo ngomong kaya tadi"

Ehemm.. ini dia kenapa ko perhatian gitu sama gue,gue malu coyy.. malu.

Ahh pasti pipi gue merahh,air Mana AIR??? gue pengen nyelemin muka gue didalem air,pasti pipi gue merah soalnya Sehun senyum senyum mulu ngeliat muka gue.

Aduhhh ditambah dia senyum begitu.. bisa bisa gue diabetes,manis manis ganteng gitu senyum nyaa..

Ihh apa sihh ko kai jadi muji dia.. semua orang yang ada disitu langsung ngeliat kearah kita. Tapi Sehun cuek dengan orang disekililing kita.

Gak lama akhirnya makanan dateng.. dan lega rasanya pandangan orang jadi teralih lagi kemakanan nya begitu pun gue dan Sehun.

~~~

Kai sama sehun udah selesai makan.. mereka berdua itu dari awal emang jalan ,gak naik mobil.. Setelah keluar dari restoran Sehun ngegandeng tangan Kai.

Kai sih orang nya asik asik ajaa.

"Kunyuk mampir dulu yuu" Ajak Kai membuat Sehun noleh natapnya dengan wajah bingung

"Mampir ke Mall coex" lanjutnya dengan nyengir cantik

"Ayoo.. mau ngapain emang?"

Udahh dibilangin mau ke Mall .. terus nanya mau ngapain.. jadi oon kaya si Lay.. ya jelas mau belanja lahh.

"Mau ngemis!!" Ucap Kai agak kesel

"Yaudahh ayo"

"Ckk oon banget si lo! Ya mau belanja lahh,pake ayo lagi,lo aja ya yang ngemis! Gue sih ogahh!"

"Haha iya ayo belanja kamprett" tawanya sambil nunjukin gigi putihnyaa

Sampai diMall Sehun yang ngedorong troli Kai jalan disamping kirinya sehun.. dan tangan kanan nya megang tangan sehun.. Pasang mata pada ngeliatin mereka berdua

"So sweet bangett"

"Iya.. ihh gue envy banget sama tuh yeoja.. ganteng banget pacarnya"

"Iyaa.. mana dia juga cantik"

"Itu mh kayanya suami istri dehh, liat napa cincin nya"

"Lahh iya itu mh suami istri.. tmbah envy gue bangsutt"

Sehun langsung noleh ke Kai.. dia bisa denger para yeoja ngomongin mereka..Kai pun sama. hingga mereka saling pandang sekarang

"Ehh kunyuk.. mereka ngomongin kita" kata Kai

"Iya gue juga tau"

"Gue malu.." ucap Kai,baru aja Kai mau ngelepas tangan nya tapi ditahan sama Sehun dengan digenggam lebih kenceng.

"Gak usah malu.. kita kan suami istri kamprett" Ucap sehun datar sambil ngatain

"Iyaa iyaa! Yaudah cuekkin aja yang ngomongin kita dan yang ngeliatin kita" Sehun cuma ngangguk dan akhirnya mereka pun belanja gak perduliin pasang mata yang ngeliatin mereka.

 ** _Skip_**

 ** _Kai POV_**

Makan siang ini gue ke Restoran bareng Sehun,Chanyeol Oppa dan baekhyun eonni juga ngikut.

"Baekhyun eonni?" Panggil gue yang ngeliat baekhyun eonni lagi Main hp pandangan nya gak berubah saat dipanggil gue

Gue lagi pengen akur ni ama dia.. haha

Chanyeol ama sehun lagi gak sama kita .. gak tau dah mereka berdua mau kemana.. tadi mh berangkatnya barengan

"Apa Kai?"

"Keadaan sekolah gimana.. maksud nya temen temen nya Sehun ama gue?"

"Ya gitu dehh.. temen temen Sehun Sama lo pada penasaran gitu lo bisa barengan keluar dari sekolah"

Sekarang baekhyun eonni natap gue.. "Kenapa?"

"Gpp" gue menggeleng

"Gimana Malam pertama nya.. ceritain dong sama gue,pasti Asik yaa" ucap baekhyun eonni sambil nyengir

"Asikk apanya,nyiksa gue iya!"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Jangan kan ML ciuman juga ngga!"

"Mppfthh"Baekhyun eonni nahan ketawa nya gue udah kesel aja "udah gue duga lo tuh pasti ga ngapa ngapain"

.. akhirnya gue ceritain Malam pertama gue secara detail sama Baekhyun eonni.

Baekhyun eonni ketawa puas denger cerita gue!

Kamprett banget! Ketawa nya ga bisa dikontrol.. ampe orang orang pada ngeliatin ke kita berdua

"Baekhyun eonni diem coba ,gue kan malu"

Baekhyun eonni ngangguk ngangguk dan masih aja ketawa.. apalagi ketawanya sambil megang perutnya

"Asli Kai cerita lo lucu banget...hahaa.. aduhh Kai..perut gue sakit hahahaa"

Gue jadi gak mood makan coyy.. Malu maluin ni.

Miris banget si rumah tangga lo,gue mh pasti ga bakal kaya gitu lahh sama chanyeol"lanjutnya sambil ngejek gue.. miris? Huhu emang iya sii.

"Eonni pede banget.. emang direstuin sama Mommy?" dia ngangguk mantap sambil senyum seneng gitu.

Gue Sama Baekhyun eonni ngeliat Sehun sama Chanyeol udah dateng,dua namja itu mukanya seneng banget sambil ngeliat kebawah,karena gue penasaran.. gue pun ngikutin pandangan mereka berdua,dan ternyata

"VIVI?!!"

"TOBEN!!"

 **TBC...**

Silahkan yang mau review,monggo...


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING !! BACA DULU!!

Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi gue mohon maaf atas Nama yang gue pake.. Gue ini Hunkai Lovers.. Ini hanya sebuah cerita untuk menghibur para Yang suka Hunkai. Yang Gak suka minggir aja !! Gak usah Baca !! Ff yang gak berfaedah ini gue bikin dengan banyak imajinasi sendiri.

Soo.. hargai dan No Copas,Okay!

Ini NC21

Yang masih dibawah umur dilarang keras baca ini.

gw bikin NC21 ini Sampe gemeter dan gak kuat sendiri

Ini semua Gara gara mereka yang Mesum nya bejibun

Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Hunkai..wkwkwk

Yee ...kalian penasaran yaa(?)

Chap 8 ini pendek :'v

Autors bikin chap 8 ini cuma 1jam.. lagi ada ide ya cepet bikin nyaa

KALO ADA YANG MAU DIKOMEN SAAT LAGI BACA... KOMEN AJA.

Maaf kalo typo bertebaran.. Kaya nya udah males ngedit.

HAPPY READING.

Santai aja gak usah buru buru.. dinikmatin,okee

"Kai.. gue rasa perhatian nyaa pindah ke Toben"Ucap baekhyun dengan suara pelan gue natap dia dan ngangguk.. emang bener pasti Chanyeol Oppa lebih perhatian sama Toben

"Dan gue rasa hari gue semakin kacau ada nya vivi" baekhyun eonni juga ngangguk

"Kai.. lo harus bisa ambil hatinya Vivi dan gue Hatinya Toben!"

Ambil hatinya (?) agak anehh dan bingung tapi setelah dipikir pikir gue pun ngangguk.

si Vivi nyamperin gue.. sedangkan yang punya nya ngejar Vivi.. uhh si Vivi manis banget si nakk.

Si vivi ngegonggong dan gue langsung gendong Vivi.

Gue harus bisa ambil hatinya.. gue elus dan gue cium si Vivi. Vivi wangi banget sama kaya gue ,wkwk

"Kai.. Mommy titip salam buat lo" Gue langsung natap Chanyeol Oppa, Duhh Mommy maksudnya apa coba segala titip salam.

"Tumben amat..Gak usah titip salam kan mommy bisa ngehubungin gue!" Jawab gue

"Mommy pergi Kai" kata Baekhyun eonni

"Pergi?" Gue langsung natap baekhyun eonni gak ngerti

"Iya mommy pergi sama d.o kyungsoo ke Jepang,ngajak jalan jalan d.o"

Ke jepang? Sama dongsaeng gue?

Gila si mommy kaga bilang ke gue..

"Kenapa mommy gak ngehubungin gue Oppa?"

"Katanya Mommy mau ngehubungin takut ganggu lo sama Sehun"

"Ya nggak lah ,yang ada Sehun yang ngengganggu gue mh!"

Sehun noyor kepala gue pake telunjuknya

Kurang ajar sekali kau Kunyukk.

"Sakit bego!" Keluh gue udah kesel ,keluarkn tuh kata kata kasar gue

"Gue cium nih tuh mulut,gak bisa dijaga banget ngomongnya,Lo tuh istri gue Kai !! Lo harus tau pantes nya kesiapa ngomong kasar kaya gitu!! Pantes gak lo ngomng begitu ke gue Hahh?!!" Ucap Sehun marah ,iya dia marahh .. arghh Mommy :'( kai mau nangis

dan gue cuma bisa cemberut saat dia udah marah

"Jangan kasar Kai sama Sehun" Celetuk Chanyeol oppa.. sialan ! Bukan nya ngebela gue malah marahin gue

"Iyaa Kai,sebagai seorang istri itu harus melayani dan bersifat lemah lembut sama Suami,mau lu benci kaya gimana pun lu harus inget status lu tuh Istri Oh sehun." Baekhyun eonni ikut nimbrung

Sukses dehh gue diceramahin sama mereka bertiga.. kenapa sakit hati ya gue ..udah gak kuat dan sial gue nangis

Ya tuhan ko gue cengeng banget sih.. Malu kai ini direstoran. Gue menundukan kepala gue. Gue gak mau mereka ngeliat gue nangis dan gue pun langsung nurunin vivi setelah itu gue pergi tanpa pamit.

Iya tanpa sepatah katapun... Kai merasa banget digituin sama mereka,gue nyesel dan marah karena kenapa gue masih muda gini harus nikah,Kai masih pengen seneng seneng.

"Kai" suara Chanyeol Oppa barengan suara Sehun yang manggil gue ,bodoamat ahh gue ga perduli gue pun ninggalin mereka gue langsung pulang kerumah , Pengen kerumah mommy ,gue malah tambah nangis karena kata kata mereka bertiga yang bikin gue gaenak hati. Mau durhaka gue balik ke rumah mommy ga ijin suami..balik kerumah Sehun gak mau.. ahh serba salahh

Kai pov end~

Kai langsung menghempas kan tubuh nya diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya ,bantalnya menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis mengingat kejadian tadi.

Bukan itu yang di ingin kan Sehun saat melihat Kai malah menangis.. Sehun hanya ingin dia bersikap baik dan menghargai nya sebagai suami. Suara tangisan Kai sangat kencang sampai sampai memenuhi isi ruangan kamarnya.

"Sampai kapan kamu nangis kaya gitu Kai sayang.."Suara ramah Sehun membuat Kai malah menangis tambah kencang ,Sehun pun duduk dipinggir ranjang samping Kai.

"Maafin Sehun kai.. aku tau aku juga seharusnya gak bersikap kasar sama kamu"

"Gue nggak mau MAAFIN LO!!" Ucap Kai disela tangisan nya.

"Terus gue harus gimana biar lo maafin gue?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah Kai.

Saat bantalnya sudah dipegang Sehun kini kedua tangan kai menutupi wajahnya.

"Sayang!!" Teriak Sehun karena kesal kai terus menangis dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya

"Gue laperrr hun" keluh Kai disela isak tangisnya

Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Laperr? Nangis kenceng kaya pake toa ternyata laper .. ya ampun Kai.

"Lo dari tadi nangis karena Laper?!"tanya Sehun heran

Kai mengangguk.. wajah nya tetap ditutup oleh kedua tangan nya.

"Yaudahh sana makan"Perintah sehun sambil berlalu pergi

"Gue nangis juga gara gara lo tau nggak sih!!" Omel Kai "HUUAAA!!!" Tangisan Kai yang semakin kencang membuat Sehun mau nggak mau balik lagi nyamperin Kai

"Buatin gue makanan Yangg!!"

Tanpa ngejawab Sehun narik tangan Kai.. dan kai udah pasrah ditarik dan dibawa ke meja makan.

"Tunggu sini.. gue buatin" ucap Sehun sambil ngelus airmata Kai .. dan ngerapihin rambutnya kai

"Jangan galak lagi ya Sehun" Kata kai dengan lembut dan memohon

"Iyaa,gue gak akan galak lagi Sayang..,Asalkan lo gak ngomong kasar lagi ke gue" Kai ngangguk sambil tersenyum

"Kalo keceplosan ngomong Kunyuk gimana??"

"Gue Kurung dikamar barengan sama gue 1 minggu!" Jawab Sehun asal

"Ngapain dikurung 1 minggu?" Tanya kai naikin sebelah alisnya gangerti sama jawaban Sehun

"Ena ena setiap hari-"

"iya iya gue gabakal ngomong kunyuk lagi deh" kata Kai yang memotong ucapan Sehun

Kai pov

Entahh kenapa gue mulai suka sama Sehun,rasanya gue pengen banget dimanjain sama dia,tadi gue pengen spagetti dibuatin,pengen es krim dibeliin,pokonya pengen apa aja diturutin.. jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh yaa .. gue bukan ngidam lho, Ena ena aja belum.

"Tuan Oh Sehunku..bobo yu.. udah malem besok lagi main sama vivinya" Ajak gue yang ngeliat Sehun lagi sibuk godain vivi dipangkuan nya.

Pengen marah njirr! Gue cemburu sama vivi,gue kek yang di gituan,cuman anjing sampe diperhatiin.

Tambah cemburu gue.. Sehun nggak ngejawab.

"Yaudah kalo nggak mau.. lo tidur diluar aja! Kamar gue kunci"

Dengan sekali hentakan gue pun pergi ninggalin Sehun.

"Gitu aja marah sihh" suara Sehun yang dia skrg udh disamping gue dan megang tangan kanan gue.

"Ya marahh lah istrinya diduain"

Gue pun langsung tidur dengan posisi miring ngebelakangin dia. Dan tiba tiba tangan nya meluk perut gue dan kerasa banget kalo tubuh dia udah rapet ke tubuh gue

Gue nyaman hun kaya gini.

"Kaii" panggil dia dan tangan nya menarik bahu gue ,mau nggak mau ya gue menghadap ke dia.. jarak wajah kita deket banget dan berasa hembusan nafas nya serta harum wangi parfum nya yang menyengat dihidung gue.

Tangan kiri dia pun kembali meluk gue..

"Gue mulai suka sama lo kai" Ucap nya yang membuat gue langsung tertegun ,wajah dan cara dia ngomong tuh serius banget.

Gue nunjukin senyum gue yang tulus dari hati gue.. gue seneng banget walapun dia baru ngomong mulai suka.

"Gue juga hun.. kalo gue sihh malahan udah sayang" jawab gue jujur sesuai apa isi hati gue.

Kai pov end~

Kai meletakan tangan kanan nya dileher Sehun dan tangan kirinya diatas kepala Sehun sambil memainkan rambut hitam milik sehun.. Kai dan Sehun sama sama mendekatkan wajahnya,hingga..

Cupp.. bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut..Perlahan Sehun mencium dengan lembut bibir kai.. hingga makin lama Sehun melumat bibir Kai penuh nafsu,Kai pun nggak kalah nafsu.. gairah seks Kai semakin memuncak,bibir ranum nya baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman. Tangan Sehun masuk kedalam Baju tidur kai meremas lembut dada kai yang masih terbalut branya.

"Eungghh.. hmphh.. Ahhh- " kai melenguh dan mendesah keenakan dibibir dan dada nya yang sudah diremas dengan bebas oleh Sehun tanpa penghalang bra lagi.

Sehun semakin nafsu melumat habis bibir Sexy Kai tangan nya pun semakin semangat meremas dada Kai yang besar dan sudah mulai mengeras putingnya karena Kai sudah dilanda nafsu.. tubuh kai terus menggeliat.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman nya sebentar,menekan bahu kiri Kai dan sekarang kai berada dibawahnya Sehun diatasnya..Sehun dan Kai sudah bertelanjang dada.. Sehun menelan air liurnya melihat pemandangan yang menggairahkan yang dimiliki oleh Kai.. dada besar Kai memang sangat menggoda,Sehun sangat puas pasti saat menikmatinya dia merasa beruntung memiliki istri seperti Kai.

Kai melingkarkan tangan nya dileher Sehun ..tak butuh waktu lama Sehun langsung.. mencium,melumat habis bibir Sexy Kai.. tubuh Kai terus menggeliat saat dada nya terus diremas oleh Sehun,dan putingnya dimainkan oleh sehun. Dada kai semakin dibusungkan ke atas saat Sehun meremas kedua dada kai dengan tangan nya.. Ciuman nya tak pernah lepas

Dengan kedua dengkul yang menahan tubuhnya..

Sehun sangat senang bermain di dada Kai.. kadang diremas,dipijat,diputarr ,ditekan,dan puting nya pun tak luput dari tangan nakalnya.. Ciuman sehun berpindahh ke bawah.. keleher dan meninggalkan banyak tanda merah disana

"Ahhh Sehunn-sshi..ahhh enak sayang..ouhh,fasterr..fasterr baby"

Sehun melumat dada Kai penuh nafsu tangan kanan nya meremas dada kiri kai dengan kencang.

"Oh fucking Sehun, Fuck me baby.. Aaahhh"Kai mendesah keenakan vagina nya sudah basah dan sehun pun semakin kebawah kini ia membuka celana tidur kai dan CDnya nyaa..Setelah terpampang jelas tanpa penghalang apapun lagi,sehun langsung mendekat kan wajah nya dan menjilat bibir vagina Kai dan sesekali memasukan lidah nya kelubang vagina kai.. Kai meremas apapun yang ada disekililingnya Kai sampai mengigit bibir bawah nya

Kini Sehun memasukan 1 jari nya ke vagina kai dan mengocoknya

"Aghhh uhh ahh Yangg ahh en-.. aghhh enak Yangg" Desah kai

"Terus Yangg- Cepetan ahh uhhh ahhh aduhh Yangg gak Kuat ahh Sehun ahh"

Kai bergerak kaya cacing kepanasan ,Sehun menggesekan jarinya ke vagina kai dan Sehun memasukan 2 jarinya mengocok vagina Kai.

"Yangg ahh anjirr enak bangett Yangg ahh uhh Fasterr Yangg- Ouhh aghhh Kai gak kuat sayangg.. ahh"

Penis Sehun udah tegang dibawah sana gara gara denger desahan Kai.. dan Sexynya kai tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Sehun semakin mempercepat kocokan nya

"Njirr ..mphhh ahhh enakk bangett Yangg ouhh ahh uhhh aghhh" Racau Kai nggak lama akhirnya

"Yangg gue mau keluar,ahhh ouhhh ahh yangg udah dulu Yangg ahh" desah kai keenakan

"Udahh keluarin aja Kai sayang" suruh Sehun

"AAAHHHHH" kai akhirnya orgasme yang pertama

Sehun yang juga sudah nafsu kini ia membuka cdnya dan kini berada diatas Kai.. penisnya diarahkan ke vagina Kai.

Kai yang punya jeda pun melihat junior Sehun sampai membulat kan matanya terkejut.. Kai melihat Junior nya yang diarahkan tangan Sehun menuju ke Vaginanya..

"Sayangg punya lo gede banget.. gue masih perawan yangg!"

"Emang knpa?!"

"Nanti gue kesakitan kunyukk!"

"Awal nya doang Kai sayangg.. Lama kelamaan mh nggak"

"Bodo Yangg ahh gak mau gue masih Cape nihh Yangg" Ucap Kai sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sehun pun ngasih istirahat dulu buat Kai.

Sehun cuma bisa menggesekan kepala penisnya dibibir vagina Kai .. mata sehun merem melek keenakan ,Kai yang tadinya kepikiran akan tidak jadi malah semakin ingin menjadi jadi..

"Ahhh sayangg.. Ko enakk aghhh ouhh" Desahh Kai keenakan saat vaginanya digesek penis Sehun.

"Ahh Kai lo sexy bangett ahh uhhh ahh ,vagina istri Gue nikmat bangett" Sehun semakin cepet ngegesek vagina Kai.

"Ahhh buru Yangg ahh uhh masukin! Buntingin gue Yangg ,ayo kita bikin baby Yangg Ahhh... gue lagi Subur nihh ahh uhh Yangg anjirr Yangg enak bangett si Yangg,Kai nggak kuat ahhh uhh ahhh" Racau Kai yang terus mendesah

Vagina Kai udah mulai becek lagi..

Sehun merenggangkan paha kai dan memasukin penisnya kelubang vagina kai.

Pelan

Pelan

Mulai masuk kepala penis nya

Dan

Jlebbb

"AAKHHHH"pekik Kai Kesakitan

Sehun langsung meremas kedua dada besar kai untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan mengecup pelan bibir bawah Kai

"Gue kan masih perawan Yangg lo main masukin aja sihh!"

"Gue udahh gak tahan lagi Yangg Ahhh" desahh Sehun sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya

Vagina Kai ngeluarin darahh.

"Pelan aja Yanggg akhh sakitt Sehun akhh sakitt" rintih Kai

Sehun pun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo lembut. Kai membusungkan dadanya karena Tangan Sehun meremas kencang kedua dada besar Kai.

Gak lama Kai udah merasa keenakan.

"Ahhh enakk ahhh uhh ahhh Yangg enak bangett anjirr.. Ahhh" Kai mendesah keenakan ,Sehun yang mendengar kai udah mendesah pun mempercepat temponya

"Ahh ahhh lo sempit banget Kai"

"Uhh Ahh ahh uhhh Punya lo gede Sayangg makanya sempit ahh ouhh Ahhh Yangg aghhh"

"Punya lo sempitt Yangg ahhh ahhh "

Plok

Plok

Plokk

Sampai Terdengar bunyi antara penis Sehun dan lubang vagina Kai

"Ahh Yanggg ahh dikit lagi gue- ahhh uhh ohh Yangg ahh gue keluarr dikit lagi"

Gak lama Sehun merasakan penis nya yang didalam terasa hangat.. Kai orgasme yang kedua kalinya.

Sehun memperlembut temponya memberi kai jeda.

"Ahhh Yangg ouhh enak Yangg.. gue belum keluar nihh Aaaahhhh"

Kai nggak ngejawab mata nya terpejam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos ngosan walaupun AC nya begitu dingin tetep aja bikin mereka berkeringat.

Sehun pun langsung mengangkangkn paha kai lebar lebar dan kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Kai.

Tanpa aba aba Sehun langsung mempercepat temponya.. Kai langsung membuka matanya terkejut.karena sehun langsung menggenjotnya...dan Kai merasa lebih enak dari yang tadi karena penis Sehun masuk lebih dalam

Plok

Plok

Plokk

Suara benturan kelamin mereka saling beradu.

"Ahhh uhhh ahhh Kai.. enakk bangett njirr Ahhh Uhh Ouhhh Fuck You baby.. Aaahhh"

"Yangg ahhh lebih cepet Yangg enak bangett nih aahh ouhhh Yangg ahhh uhhh"

Sehun lebih cepat lagi memajumundurkan penisnya

"Gue ben- ohhh Yangg gue bentar lagi Keluarr Yangg ahhh uhh" Racau Sehun sambil menekan penisnya dalam dalam dan...

Crott

"AAAHHHHH" lenguh Sehun yang keenakan.

Bersama dengan itu juga Kai kembali orgasme yang ketiga kalinya

Lubang Kai terasa hangat dan penuh karena Sehun memuntahkan sperma nya didalam rahim Kai begitu banyak.

Setelah mencabut penisnya Sehun pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping kiri Kai.. dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Kai mereka berdua sedang mencoba mengatur nafas, Kai memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun Kini mereka saling berhadapan

"Yanggg ahh udahh yangg Ahhhh Uuhh Aghhh" desah kai karena Sehun mengangkat kaki kanan kai ke atas kaki nya dan memasukan 2 jarinya sekaligus ke memek Kai dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Gak mau kalah Kai pun ngocok penis Sehun dengan Cepat jugaa

"Nahh gitu dongg Kai Sayangg Ahhh enakk yangg ahhh ahhh ahhh njirr enak banget Yangg.. gue Gak kuat "

"Ouhhhh.. hmpptt ahhh enakk Yangg ahh enak bangett Ahhh" *aduhh autor gak kuat :'v

"Yangg gue mau- hmptt aahh Kai mau keluar lagi hunn.. AAAHHH" Akhirnya kai orgasme lagi yang ke 4 kalinya dan Sehun juga orgasme.

Sehun mejilat penuh nafsu jarinya yang penuh cairan putih dari vagina Kai.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun tertidur dalam posisi saling berpelukan dengan bertelanjang bulat.

Jam 2 mereka terbangun dan melakukan nya lagi dikamar mandi dan sofa sampai jam 4 pgi Kai udah orgasme sampe 11 kali sedangkan Sehun hanya 3 kali...dan itu benar benar membuat kai sampai lemah.

TBC...

NC21 nyaa gak Seru yaa (?) Kurang mantep,atau gak pantes dibilang NC21 atau itu terlalu berlebihan (?)

Kalo gak Seru dan gak sesuai harapan kalian harap maklum

Komen sangat dibutuhkan.. karena ini pertama kali nya gue bikin NC

silahkan yang mau komen

Biar jd nyemangatin autor juga biar cepet up siapa yang gak sabar nunggu keponakan hadir ??


End file.
